Favors
by chris steel
Summary: Lt. Katyana Drake is recruited to do a favor for Grand Admiral Thrawn that turns into more than she expected
1. Prologue: Niriz Finds Out

disclaimer: If you recognize him, I didn't invent him. Anything Star Wars belongs to George or whoever. And by the way, nobody's paying me to write this stuff (if you know someone who does pay for this stuff, let me know. just kidding- or am I??)  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Captain Niriz stepped into Admiral Thrawn's private chambers and paused. Thrawn was, for perhaps the first time, not in his command chair at Niriz's arrival. And he wasn't alone. Standing next to one of the repeater terminals, Lieutenant Drake was staring at the far wall, purposely not looking toward the captain. The Chiss admiral stood a meter or two in front of her.  
  
Turning toward Niriz, Thrawn said, "Ah, Captain. Good afternoon."  
  
"Good afternoon, sir. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. I believe I promised you an explanation." His red eyes flickered briefly toward the command chair, then back to Niriz. "Perhaps you would like to sit?"  
  
Niriz frowned slightly. "I'm fine, thank you, sir," he said.  
  
"As you wish. I have some rather. . . unexpected news."  
  
Since Lt. Drake was present, he could only assume that this news had something to do with their recent visit with the Chiss. "Does it involve the Chiss alliance?"  
  
Thrawn shook his head, his black hair gleaming blue in the glowpanel light. "No. Not exactly."   
  
That confused him. Niriz felt his brow furrowed. Thrawn glanced at Drake, then said, "I was married this last week."  
  
"Ah— congratulations, sir," Niriz said, wondering just what about that had been urgent enough to warrant a private meeting. Thrawn was watching him, clearly waiting for something. Behind him, Drake was intently studying her fingernails. And his jaw dropped in realization. "Her?" he demanded, unable to disguise the shock he felt. "But—" He bit back the rest of his statement, clamping his mouth shut.  
  
To his further amazement, Thrawn's normally frosty-blue face went slightly purple. "It was not intentional, Captain," he said, his voice carefully neutral. "But it is permanent."  
  
Niriz struggled to find something intelligent to say. Finally, he settled on, "Why?"  
  
"You could say there was a temporary lapse of judgment," Thrawn said, his lips thin.  
  
Drake snorted. "Or you could say there was a temporary excess of alcohol," she said with a shrug. "Whichever you prefer, sir."  
  
Thrawn narrowed his eyes at her. "Begging the Admiral's pardon," she added.  
  
Interesting domestic arrangement, Niriz thought, his shock giving way to at least slight amusement. Could it be possible? He couldn't even imagine Thrawn drunk, let alone so drunk that he actually married one of his junior officers? It was absurd. Yet it appeared Thrawn, like everyone else, was only human— so to speak.  
  
He took a deep breath. This was going to be very awkward, if it got out. "It's permanent?"  
  
"There is no legal separation, by Chissi law," Thrawn said, watching him closely.  
  
"Not even for such. . . extenuating circumstances?"  
  
"Not anymore," Thrawn said dryly.  
  
Drake squeaked indignantly. "I see," Niriz said, clearing his throat. "Yes, well. . . . where are you going, Lieutenant?"  
  
Drake, headed toward the door, stopped but did not turn around. "Anywhere but here, with your permission, sir."  
  
Niriz glanced at the admiral. Thrawn sighed and shrugged. "Granted, Lieutenant," Niriz said when Thrawn said nothing. The young woman hurried out without pause.  
  
Niriz watched until the door shut, then turned back to the Admiral. "Shall I assume we will treat this as if it hasn't happened?"  
  
Thrawn turned his gaze from the door to face him. "About that, Captain. I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
*** 


	2. One: Thrawn's Visitor

ONE: Thrawn's Visitor  
  
Eight Days Earlier. . .  
  
The terminal beeped an alert. Katyana Drake frowned, her green eyes tracing the lights until she found the blinking one. A proximity alarm. There was another ship in the system, unidentified by the computer. "Captain," she said, tapping the controls for more information. "Unidentified ship incoming, ETA. . . five minutes."  
  
"Class?" Captain Niriz asked.  
  
"Unknown. Eight hundred meters. . . they're hailing."  
  
Niriz turned to the comm station. "Put it on."  
  
Lieutenant Hart flipped a switch. With a crackle of static, the speakers came to life. For the briefest moment, Katyana thought that the reception was poor, but then she realized the other ship was not speaking Basic. That was not surprising, this far into the Unknown Regions.  
  
"Have the computers check databases for a language match," Niriz ordered, glancing at the sensor displays. He glanced at her. "Are we detecting active weapons, Drake?"  
  
"No, sir," she said.  
  
At the same time, Admiral Thrawn rose from his command chair. "Don't bother with a search," he said to the man in charge of finding a matching language. "Open a channel."  
  
Katyana was taken aback when the channel included a full visual. Their Star Destroyer was equipped with the latest in Imperial technology, but the last thing she had expected was to find a ship out where with compatible technology.  
  
She, like everyone else on the ship, was further startled when the alien on the other end of the line turned out to be a fair likeness to their own Admiral. Dressed in a dark blue uniform of an unfamiliar sort, the man had blue skin, jet black hair, and the same glinting red eyes as Admiral Thrawn, though he appeared somewhat older.   
  
Thrawn's eyes narrowed slightly, and he said a few guttural syllables. The other responded in a more lengthy response. The entire time, Thrawn's expression remained blank, but finally he interrupted the other. "Vreshta," he said shortly.  
  
Whatever 'vreshta' meant, it was not what the other wanted to hear. The older man scowled angrily and said something. Thrawn still showed no emotion, shaking his head slightly. "Vreshta," he said again.  
  
Not a single human on the bridge understood the exchange, but even Captain Niriz was watching in interest. Katyana kept an eye on the sensors, but her attention kept flickering back to the conversation between the two.  
  
Something the older man said finally struck a nerve in the admiral. Thrawn scowled and spat something. The man on the screen eyed Thrawn, then said something short. "Vreshta," Thrawn said for the third time. "Haraka men sempt tal'krell."  
  
"Mah sempt?" the man asked, his skepticism clear.  
  
Thrawn nodded shortly, and the other said, "Pas'tarak."  
  
The admiral turned abruptly. Katyana saw his eyes flickering over the crew, but they came to a rest on her. "Come here," he said, gesturing her forward.  
  
She was startled, and she had no idea what he thought she could do, but she did not protest. Getting out of her seat, she hurried over. She could feel each of a dozen pairs of eyes on her. Pausing just out of pickup range of the cam, she looked at him for instruction.  
  
"Come here," he repeated, waving her closer.  
  
So she crossed the deck and stood beside him, keeping her face blank despite her confusion. The alien was looking at her blackly and she swallowed. "Tarak sempt mah'krell?" the man demanded. "Reh kara?"  
  
The admiral's response was fast enough that she couldn't follow the syllables. He sounded furious. Fighting the urge to step out of the cam again, she stood motionlessly. The strange alien's red eyes raked over her, and he barked something that sounded alarmingly like a question.  
  
Bowing his head, the admiral leaned in to murmur in her ear. "Just smile and nod, lieutenant. Don't worry." He straightened again.  
  
So, pasting a strained smile onto her face, she bobbed her head like an idiot. The alien eyed her suspiciously, then turned his glower back on Admiral Thrawn. "Te kepler a niss," he said. "Jierat magapa." The screen went blank.  
  
Thrawn muttered something under his breath. Then, turning to her, he said, "You may return to your station."  
  
Obediently, though reluctantly, she went back to the terminal, wondering what had just happened. Thrawn gave the blank screen one last look, then looked at Niriz. "Ignore them. If they attempt to make contact, tell them I will reach them in due time." With that, he turned and left the bridge.  
  
*** 


	3. Two: Interview with Thrawn

TWO: Interview With Thrawn  
  
Lt. Yorn took her place at the sensor terminal. Leaving the bridge, Katyana was intercepted by Captain Niriz himself. "Lieutenant Drake," he said, eyeing her curiously. "The Admiral wishes to see you."  
  
Katyana felt slightly dizzy. What had gone on today? She had never spoken so much as one word with Admiral Thrawn. Why in the galaxy did he want to talk to her? What did she have to do with that alien ship still hanging around the outskirts of the system?  
  
"The stormtrooper will escort you down to his chambers," Niriz went on, nodding toward a solitary trooper near the exit.  
  
Five minutes later, she had been admitted past the heavy blast door leading into the Admiral's personal chambers. Her heart was racing nervously, her palms damp. She crossed the shadowy antechamber and the interior door flashed open.  
  
Inside, a wide room stretched out in front of her. Off to her right, an expensive-looking set of cloned-leather furniture surrounded an entertainment system. There were shelves and what looked like miniature alien trees against the bulkheads. And to the left, a copy of the bridge command chair, surrounded by repeater displays.  
  
Thrawn was standing next to a purple-frond plant, directly in front of her. He watched her intently. She stopped, and the door flashed closed behind her.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she saluted.  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant," Thrawn said. He looked at her a moment longer, then gestured toward the cloned-leather furniture. "Have a seat."  
  
She didn't think she was in trouble. At least that much was going well. She walked over and eased down onto the soft white leather of a high-backed chair. She had a strong urge to sprawl out on the overstuffed couch, but she held herself in check.  
  
Admiral Thrawn sat across the table from her. "According to your service file, Lt. Drake, you spent a year as Moff Rembrandt's aide. You were then transferred to the Clarion for a year, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, biting back her questions.  
  
He noticed them anyway, she thought. "No reason was given for the transfer," he went on, folding his hands and leaning back in his chair. "What happened, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I requested a different assignment, sir."  
  
He nodded slightly. "Why?"  
  
Katyana hesitated, then said, "I was not comfortable in his employ." One eyebrow, so black it looked almost blue, went up quizzically. She coughed, then said, "We. . . had differing opinions on what defined an appropriate work relationship."  
  
"I see," Admiral Thrawn said. His voice was slightly pinched. "Well, I suppose you understand confidential assignments, at the least."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He sighed. "There is something I need you to do for me, Lieutenant." She waited, but he didn't seem anxious to continue. There was a long pause, and then he said, "It is a personal favor. I will reimburse you however you see fit."  
  
This was starting to get very strange. Knitting her eyebrows, she looked at him curiously. Thrawn frowned and said, "Well?"  
  
"Ah. . . well what, sir?"  
  
"Do you agree?" He sounded calm, but the muscles in his neck and jaw seemed clenched.  
  
Surprised, she said, "Of course, sir. Just tell me what to do."  
  
"The man I was speaking to on the bridge is my uncle," the admiral said, no more at ease. "Derk Nuruodo. Recently, he was named leader of my family House. The Chiss government is run by four Houses, and Nuruodo is one of them."  
  
Katyana nodded slowly, more an encouragement than any sign of comprehension.   
  
"Fifteen years ago, I was banished from my homeworld," he went on. "The charges were unfounded, but the former leader of my House had reason to want me gone. I became part of the Empire after that."  
  
A frown crossed the admiral's face. "My uncle, however, is in the process of revoking the sentence. Before I left, I had an arranged betrothal to the daughter of an influential family. Derk has reaffirmed this arrangement."  
  
He leaned back in the chair. "My dilemma is this," he said. "The Chiss are my people, and I naturally do not want to banished. Objectively, the Empire could use them as allies. However, to marry this woman would create direct conflicts with my work here. If I refuse to marry her, my relationship with the ruling families of Chiss'dohel is in jeopardy, as if my chance for pardon."  
  
She rather doubted he had invited her down here to ask her advice. No, she suspected he already had a solution, and she thought she knew what it was. "You told him I was your wife," she said.  
  
He eyed her, then nodded slightly. "Very good, lieutenant. I apologize for my presumption."  
  
"I don't mind, sir."  
  
"No? Well, good. I need you to go with me to their ship for a few days."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "But— I can't possibly convince them."  
  
"They don't speak Basic, and you can't speak Chissi," he said. "Who's to say you're not? I only need to introduce you to a few people. And as I said, I will reimburse you as you see fit. In other words. . . name your price."  
  
"Sir, that's not necessary."  
  
"Yes, it is. This is not your duty as an Imperial officer. It is outside your assignment."  
  
"Regardless, sir. . . I would be glad to help. If you think I could."  
  
*** 


	4. Three: Family Reunion

a/n: Thanks, gigabom121. Glad to see somebody else appreciates Thrawn. Anyone else reading this? It's kind of a pain to format all this junk if nobody cares. Later, y'all.  
  
THREE: Family Reunion  
  
Admiral Thrawn met Katyana onboard the lambda shuttle they would take to the Chissi ship. He nodded politely to her and said, "I have put several items of clothing in the main cabin. If you would, please change into one of the outfits."  
  
"Yes, sir." She turned to go.  
  
"Thrawn."  
  
She paused, looking back. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Regardless of language, they will notice if you call me by other than my given name. I am Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Thrawn Nuruodo, if you find that easier to pronounce. For now, call me Thrawn."  
  
She nodded slowly. "All right, then," she said. "Thrawn."  
  
She had referred to him by his name plenty of times, but she had never imagined she would dare be so informal to his face. Her own face was getting uncomfortably hot, but Thrawn, thankfully, pretended not to notice. He offered her a faint nod, then turned and walked toward the cockpit.  
  
A duffle bag sat on one of the seats in the passenger hold. She dug through the pile of clothing, wondering what to wear to meet her "in-laws". Unfortunately, her fashion sense had been somewhat crimped after years in uniform— since the Junior Academy, her clothes had signified her rank, not her taste.  
  
Finally, she chose the top outfit. As the engines warmed up, she quickly changed. The filmy black skirt, embroidered with black starbursts the size of her palm, ended just below her knees. The top was pale blue, form-fitting blouse. There was no mirror to consult, but she thought she looked okay.   
  
"Well," she said, looking down. "Not bad, I hope." From her own pack, she removed a brush and managed to neatly pin her long, auburn hair back. She could feel the ship lifting off the hangar floor, so she set her bags next to the one that must be Thrawn's. Then she sat down to wait.  
  
Five minutes later, she heard a knock. "Are you ready?" Thrawn asked through the intercom.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The door flashed open. She glanced up and had to clench her jaw to keep from gaping. Thrawn was dressed in plainly cut gray slacks and a black and green striped short-sleeved shirt. His uniform was neatly folded in his hands. He saw her expression and nodded, what might have been a faint smile on his face.  
  
He tucked his uniform into his bag, then reached into his pocket and held out a silver necklace. A brilliant sapphire, the size of veda-pear pit and shaped like a teardrop, hung from the fine chain. "It is traditional for a man to give his wife a family heirloom when they are married, to display on special occasions. Take care with this."  
  
She was afraid to so much as touch such a valuable gemstone, let alone wear it. She stared at it, frozen. Thrawn cleared his throat, then said, "Shall I?" He gestured vaguely toward her neck.  
  
"Sir, are you sure— I mean, I couldn't possibly wear such a valuable— I'd be terrified."  
  
"I trust you," he said dryly.  
  
"But I don't!"  
  
He only shook his head and stepped behind her. Without another word, he strung the necklace around her neck and fastened it.  
  
She looked down at the vibrant blue stone and swallowed. It had to cost more than all the money she had ever made. And then it was a fragging family heirloom. It seemed much heavier around her neck than it could logically have been.  
  
"We'll go, then," he said, stepping toward the bags.  
  
She hefted the clothing bag over her shoulder, carrying the smaller bag in her hand. Gods, she was actually going to do this. She was going to meet Admiral Thrawn's family— and pretend she was his wife. Could she possibly do it?  
  
"I can carry those," Thrawn offered, holding his hand out.  
  
"I'm fine, but thank you," she said with an absent smile, starting toward the door. At least they didn't speak Basic. This was easily one of the most bizarre assignments— favors— of her life, but she would not fail.  
  
Thrawn caught her arm, startling her. "Katyana," he said. "I'll carry your bags."  
  
"Oh," she said, flushing slightly. Was it some sort of Chiss tradition, to carry your wife's bags? Quickly, she handed them over. "Sorry."  
  
He led her out of the shuttle. Through the hatch, she saw a personal-sized hangar. At the foot of the ramp, three Chiss were waiting. A man and a woman, both looked older than Thrawn— old enough to be his parents, in fact. Behind then, a younger man with a much darker coloring. Her mouth went dry.  
  
She felt Thrawn's hand on the small of her back, urging her forward. Their welcoming party watched without any visible emotion. They stopped, and Thrawn bowed.   
  
A faint smile crossed the woman's face, but it vanished before Thrawn straightened enough to see her face. She spoke shortly to the young man behind her. He took the bags from Thrawn and hurried away.  
  
Once he was gone, the woman stepped forward and clasped Thrawn's shoulder, speaking briefly. She saw Thrawn swallow, nodding. The man, who from this distance looked like an older version of Thrawn, stepped forward when the woman released Thrawn. He clapped Thrawn's shoulder and smiled. He said something in a deep, cheerful-sounding voice that brought an involuntary smile to Thrawn's face as well.  
  
Then the man turned toward Katyana and smiled again. "This pretty lady is your wife, son?" he asked. In Basic.  
  
Katyana bit down on her tongue. No— she distinctly remembered Thrawn saying they wouldn't speak Basic. But Thrawn merely nodded, no sign of surprise on his face. "This is Katyana," he said. "Katy, Frell and Sierra. My parents."  
  
Instinctively, she bowed and murmured, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Frell took her hands and bowed over it. "Welcome, daughter." He met her eyes and smiled. "We are glad to know you."  
  
Sierra, though, was eyeing her with what could only be described as doubt. Did she suspect? "Come," she said to her son. "Derk wishes to meet your wife." Sierra's mouth tightened slightly when she glanced at the sapphire around Katyana's neck. The older woman turned around abruptly and started toward the door.  
  
As they walked through the large ship, Thrawn said, "Father, when did you learn Basic?"  
  
"A few years back," Frell said. "Several colonies went up near the border, and Basic was the most prominent language. We do business with the people there, and knowing the language tends to be useful."  
  
Sierra said something short, and both men frowned. Thrawn said something back, and Sierra looked away. There was a moment of terse silence, and then Frell switched back to Basic, talking idly to Thrawn about people she had never heard of, with names she had no hope of pronouncing. Why did she suddenly get the feeling this was going to be more uncomfortable than she had hoped?  
  
Eventually, they arrived at a metal door that looked just like all the others. Frell knocked, and the door slid open sideways.   
  
Admiral Thrawn's parents declined to entire. Resting his hand on her back again, Thrawn guided her into the office.  
  
The angry-faced man from the bridge display sat behind a desk, watching them through narrow, glinting eyes. As the door slid shut behind them, sealing them in, Derk got to his feet. He was a tall man, several centimeters taller than even Thrawn, and broad. He looked at them a moment and started talking.  
  
He and Thrawn went back and forth in their language. Katyana gave up trying to guess their topics through facial expression or tone— very little of either was evident. It was a strange language, she thought to herself. Somewhat guttural, but also with fluid syllables that made it impossible at times to tell where one word stopped and the next began. Her eyes began drifting through the office.   
  
She didn't realize anyone had spoken to her until Thrawn nudged her in the ribs with his elbow. Her head snapped up. "Yes?" she asked promptly.  
  
"I asked you how long you have been married to my nephew," Derk said, watching her intently.  
  
//Blast it.// "Oh, long enough," she said, waving her hand vaguely. "I can get out my date-keeper if you want the specifics."  
  
One eyebrow shot up. "You do not recall the date of your swearing vows? Do humans not celebrate anniversaries of such important occasions?"  
  
"Well. . . some do, I guess."  
  
He eyed her a moment longer, then said, "Where were you sworn?"  
  
Her heart was pounding. Had he been drilling Thrawn in Chissi all this time? Smiling with as much control as she could conjure, she said, "The Admonitor. It was a lovely little ceremony." It had to have been the Admonitor— it was the only thing Thrawn could be sure she would think of. She fingered the sapphire, trying to look wistful.  
  
Derk looked between them, then said, "You'll be attending the swearing ceremonies for Liana and Ghant in three days?"  
  
She glanced over at Thrawn when he didn't answer immediately. He looked at her, then turned back to Derk. "Uncle, Katyana and I both have obligations on the Admonitor. I understood we were only to stay until tomorrow."  
  
"You will boycott your sister's swearing ceremonies?"  
  
Thrawn sighed, very close to inaudibly. "Where?"  
  
"Galeara."  
  
He looked down at her, angling his face so that Derk could not see it. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "What do you say, Katy?"  
  
His face gave her no clue as to what he wanted to her say. Oh, Sith, was he leaving it up to her? There was no way she wanted to drag this out and risk exposure. But how could she make him miss his sister's wedding, and risk the anger of the man who could revoke his banishment? Of course, if she made a mistake, she could ruin his chances as well. Thrawn watched, a question in his eyes— could she do it?  
  
"It sounds like fun," she said.  
  
Thrawn met her eyes, then nodded. Turning to Derk, he said, "We will be there."  
  
*** 


	5. Four: Afterward

FOUR: Afterward  
  
Their guide left them in a large suite. It was bigger than six of her room on the Admonitor put together. Furniture was scattered about, chairs clustered in what looked like a sitting area and a couch and chairs around an entertainment center. To the right, there was what she thought was a kitchenette. And in the back, behind a half-wall, was a bedchamber, complete with one large bed. She could see their bags sitting on a table back there.  
  
Thrawn glanced at his watch as soon as the door closed, waited a moment, and then nodded. "No security cams," he announced.   
  
//Leave it to Thrawn to have a wrist chrono that detects holocams.//  
  
She dropped into the nearest chair, no longer interesting in staying on her feet. "They don't speak Basic," she muttered. "Sithspawn." As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened. With a squeak, she clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Looking at her without expression, Thrawn cocked an eyebrow. She felt her face flush. "I'm sorry, sir," she said as soon as her voice recovered. "I didn't mean to say that."  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched. "No? Well, you're justified, in any matter." He lowered himself into a nearby chair and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "It was a foolish assumption. I apologize."  
  
"I'll do my best. We got married in the Admonitor, I hope."  
  
He opened his eyes to peer at her. "Yes. You did well, by the way, lieutenant. Katyana."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"If you feel up to it now, we should decide our history," Thrawn said, sitting straighter. "Correlating accounts might be useful."  
  
She let out a brief laugh. "Might be," she agreed. "Unless you can come up with some convincing reason for me to stay in the room and not talk to anybody for. . . how long will this detour take?"  
  
"It will be two days traveling, two or three days on Galeara, depending on when the ceremony is, and two more back." He watched her closely. "I realize this is much longer than we had originally agreed upon—"  
  
"As long as you don't have me discharged for missing too much work, I think I'll live," she said. A sparkle of blue caught her eye, and she abruptly lifted her hand to the clasp at her neck. "You should keep this," she said, extending the necklace toward him. "I'll lose it, I know I will."  
  
"If you lose it, someone will find it and return it," Thrawn told her, unconcerned. "Hold onto it. Now. I told Derk that we were married on the twelfth day of Ot'misch, which is the fortieth of the first quarter, standard time, this year."  
  
"Fortieth of first," she echoed, laughing. "The first day of the Feasts of Galbralt. How romantic."  
  
"I doubt he'll appreciate the subtlety, but at the very least, it makes it easier to recall."  
  
"We were in hyperspace during the Feast days. I remember because I had an early shift the next day after being up all night and nearly fell asleep when we changed course. So, I guess the captain did the ceremony, then?" She started to laugh again helplessly.  
  
Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "You find Captain Niriz amusing?"  
  
"Well. . . ." she said, wondering just how much of a sense of humor he had hidden beneath his impassive exterior. "It's only that I can picture his face if you announced that you wanted him to marry you to a lieutenant, that's all."  
  
The eyebrow went higher. "Just what face would this be?"   
  
He didn't seem irritated, so she pushed her luck. "You know," she said. "When he drops his jaw just a bit and stares with his eyes wide open. Sort of like how he looked when Colonel Hark kissed that Takan princess on public broadcast."  
  
This time, the twitch of his lips was definitely a smile. "He's rather conservative, in certain regards."  
  
"He's the best captain I've served under, though," she said, stretching. "It's not going to cause too much trouble for me to be gone so long, will it?"  
  
"It will be fine."  
  
"Good. . . ."  
  
His red eyes bored into hers. "What?"  
  
"Is he. . . how, exactly, is he going to explain our absences? Or is he?"  
  
"I told him I've gone to ally us with the Chissi Empire, and that I brought you to appeal to the female emissaries. He will tell the other officers that."  
  
She knew something Captain Niriz didn't. She felt oddly proud. If only she could pull this off.  
  
*** 


	6. Five: The First Night

a/n: Sorry to make you wait for the update. If you want the excuses, I went home for the weekend to visit the family. Car shopping in the morning Saturday, some birthday stuff (yes, happy belated b-day to me), got sick on Sunday and watched Joe Schmo with my friend Kate all day, then had ~30 hours of calculus homework to do between classes on Monday and Tues, then a chemistry midterm Tues night. Only 49 more days till the semester is over. . . . Sorry for rambling! I'm a little bit stressed out right now. Lucky for you I've already got chapters ready to go, or nothing would be getting posted for a good long time.   
  
Thanks to everybody that's posted a review so far. Thrawn's awesome, and if I take him too far out of character or anything, I hope you guys'll kick me for it. And I love hearing that I made somebody other than myself laugh (seriously, I look like such a geek chuckling to myself as I sit hunched over my laptop. . . hehe. I'm so lame.)  
  
enough rambling!! don't flame me for rambling because it's your own fault for reading it. Later, y'all. ~chris  
  
FIVE : The First Night  
  
"If I get a nickname, you have to have one, too," Katyana said, shielding a wide yawn with her hand. "It's only fair."  
  
Thrawn snorted. "Katy is short for Katyana. Thrawn is already short for Mitth'raw'nuruodo. How do you intend to shorten it further?"  
  
"Well. . . ." She yawned again, then said, "All right, you have a point. How about 'dear'?"  
  
"'Dear' isn't a nickname."  
  
"Close enough, dear. See? It works the same way."  
  
Now he yawned. "Whatever you want." He cast a long look toward the only bed in their large quarters, then said, "Shall we get some sleep?"  
  
Between his yawn and the mention of sleep, another huge yawn struggled free. "I'll take that as agreement," Thrawn said, levering himself out of the chair. "I believe some sort of sleeping apparel was included in your clothing bag, if you didn't bring your own."  
  
Thrawn had supplied most of her clothing, but she had thought to bring her own pajamas and undergarments. She headed for the 'fresher. When she had changed, though, she was having second thoughts. When she had packed, she had never anticipated sharing a room with Admiral Thrawn. She studied her reflection, then shrugged. Faded plaid shorts and an old gray t-shirt with the Imperial crest in blue across the chest. . . Dingy, yes, but the patriotism was a plus.  
  
She left the 'fresher. Depositing her stuff into her bag, she could hear Thrawn going into the 'fresher. Katyana glanced at the bed, debating. He wouldn't protest, she knew, but she wasn't going to just take it. Even if he offered, she wouldn't. She couldn't sleep peacefully in the bed while Admiral Thrawn slept on the couch.  
  
So she walked over to the entertainment center. A few moments of fiddling got her a listing of holovids, all in Basic. Somebody had gone through an effort for her in very short order. She chose one to watch, to give her an excuse to take the couch. She sat down, claiming her place. Only a moment later, the 'fresher hissed open again. Curious as she was about what, exactly, the admiral wore to bed, she nevertheless refused to turn around and gawk obviously.   
  
If they were going to be sequestered in bedrooms together for a week, she would have plenty of unobvious chances to gawk. //Bide your time, Katy.//  
  
The first chance came almost immediately. "What are you watching?" Thrawn asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch. His clothes weren't so different from hers— dark green sleeping pants and a gray undershirt just tight enough to highlight the muscles underneath.  
  
"The Kuru's Son," she said. "It's based on one of Harker's plays— Ivan, Seaward."  
  
"Really," Thrawn said, settling in as if he was preparing to watch the vid with her. "I enjoyed that play."  
  
"Anything by Harker is worth sitting through," she agreed. "But I'm sure the vid won't do it justice. Where did these vids come from, by the way?"  
  
Thrawn shrugged slightly. "If they've been trading with the outside galaxy, I'm sure they have a vast database of information. It wouldn't have taken more than a minute to download them into the player."  
  
Five minutes later, it became clear that Thrawn had no intention of taking the bed. Well, she wasn't going to sleep there. She could be just as stubborn as him, if she had to be. The lights had faded when neither moved around the room.  
  
Finally, Thrawn shifted. Stifling a yawn, he said, "It doesn't matter how long you sit there. You're still using the bed."  
  
She grunted. "Shh. I'm watching this."  
  
"No, you're not. You're falling asleep."  
  
"I can do both at once."  
  
"Go to bed, lieutenant. That's an order."  
  
She turned her head to peer narrowly at him. "Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do if I ignore you?"  
  
"Wait until you fall asleep," he said, "and carry you."  
  
"What if you fall asleep first?"  
  
He made an exasperated noise. "Then I won't, I imagine. Vek'ner, why won't you take the bed?"  
  
"Why? You're only about ten thousand grades higher than me. I can't make you sleep on the couch."  
  
"Hai Crizza. Then why are you arguing with me?"  
  
"Because you won't fire me since I'm helping you."  
  
He snorted. "Don't take the bed, if that's what you want. But get off my couch, because I want to go to sleep."  
  
Trying not to laugh, she pulled her knees to her chest and snuggled into her corner of the couch. "I was here first," she informed him. "Now be quiet. I'm watching a vid."  
  
She expected Thrawn to get up, but he didn't move. Sith, that man was more stubborn than her grandfather! Oh, well. She forced her eyes back on the holos. A moment later, she was asleep.  
  
*** 


	7. Six: Khaln

SIX: Khaln  
  
Something was digging into her face. Katyana groaned, trying to open her eyes. The effort failed, and her drowsy mind eventually realized that she had her face pressed against something. She lifted her head just enough to see the corner of a couch cushion. Groaning again, she rolled over, rubbing the creases on her face.  
  
Her foot kicked something too solid to be part of the couch. From that general direction, she heard a yawn. Blinking fuzzily, she saw Thrawn, still sitting in the same place as last night. He scrubbed his face roughly, then blinked at her, as if confused.  
  
"Morning," she said, her voice husky with sleep. She pulled her feet away from him. "Sorry if I kicked you."  
  
He frowned slightly, then blinked again. "Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grimace. "Yes. That's okay." He looked at his watch, then said, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little," she said, trying to recall the last time she had eaten. Before her shift on the bridge— almost a day ago. As if reading her thoughts, her stomach gurgled loudly.  
  
"I agree," Thrawn said, getting to his feet. "In a few minutes, I'll show you down to the dining room. Do you want to go first in the 'fresher?"  
  
She stretched out on the couch. "Nah. You have fun."  
  
"I'll try," he said dryly, walking toward the still-made bed and the bag beside it.  
  
Almost an hour later, they walked into the dining room. It looked to her more like a buffet— there was an entire wall covered in what looked like cooling units. Through the transparent doors, she could see strange fruit, pitchers of oddly-colored beverages, and dishes she could not identify for the life of her. After a moment of browsing helplessly, she threw Thrawn a desperate look.  
  
He smiled faintly. "Cha'sa katva," he said, opening one and removing a plate of what looked like green rice, covered in little round yellow things and a white sauce. "It's actually quite good."  
  
She sniffed cautiously. It was steaming, rather than cold, and it smelled good, if unidentifiable. "All right," she said, taking the plate.  
  
He got something that looked like a yellow log, sprinkled with what was probably melted cheese. He poked through the beverages for over a minute before coming up with something he offered to her. "It's only kek-water," he said, almost apologetically, taking something amber-colored for himself.  
  
"What's wrong with the rest of it?" she asked curiously, wondering why she could have only kek-water.  
  
He led her toward one of the four-seater round tables and set his dish on the top. Pulling her chair out for her, he said, "Most of those drinks are alcoholic."  
  
"So?" she asked, sitting down. "I can drink."  
  
His lips twitched. "Chiss have a bit higher tolerance than humans for alcohol, Katyana. And I doubt that you would find much of it very palatable, though it would likely get you intoxicated enough that you wouldn't care."  
  
Thinking back to her experiences with simple champagne, she said, "I suspect you're right." She took a sip of water and said, "Mm. Tastes like manzas. What are you drinking?"  
  
He swirled the liquid in his mug. She could smell the alcohol from the next chair. "Ilk ki," he said.  
  
"Phew. It smells like hard whiskey."  
  
"That's roughly what it is."  
  
She had to laugh. "Whiskey for breakfast."  
  
He shrugged, taking a swallow. "Past lunch, by ship time."  
  
"Oh, well that's okay, then." She started in on her 'rice'. As it turned out, it actually concealed several strips of breaded meat. It tasted wonderful, and even her manza-water wasn't too bad.  
  
"Thrawn? Hello!"  
  
Katyana turned around to see a Chiss man, looking startlingly similar to Thrawn, coming toward them. Did they all speak Basic? She glanced at Thrawn curiously, but he was watching the new arrival.  
  
"Khaln," Thrawn said, barely concealing a grin as he got to his feet. "This is Katyana. Katyana, my brother, Khaln."  
  
Khaln bowed politely. "Honored, madam." Then he laughed, slapping Thrawn's shoulder. "I can't believe you're here. It's great to see you again."  
  
"Won't you join us?" Thrawn asked, nodding toward the empty seat beside himself.  
  
Khaln shook his head slightly. "No, not now. Uncle Derk wants to see you immediately."  
  
Thrawn muttered something under his breath. Katyana didn't understand the words, but Khaln obviously did. He chuckled. "Has your wife had a tour of the ship yet?"  
  
"No," Thrawn said, casting a glance at her. "Would you like a tour?"  
  
"Sure," she said. "Sounds like fun." Anything sounded like fun, compared to another round with Uncle Derk.  
  
He nodded. "Then I will leave you in Khaln's care for now." With a nod in her direction, and then Khaln's, he abandoned his plate and walked out.  
  
She looked down at her own food, hesitating, and Khaln said, "Finish what you want, mist'al. I have time." He sat down beside her to wait.  
  
They sat in silence while she ate. Finally, when she was satisfied, she said, "What shall I do with the dishes?"  
  
He waved a hand, dismissing the matter. "Someone will be by to deal with them," he assured her. "What are you most anxious to see?"  
  
"The bridge," she said promptly.  
  
He laughed again. "Truly Thrawn's woman, I see. Very well— the bridge it is."  
  
It wasn't until he was escorting her back to her suite after the tour that they ran into Sierra. The older woman looked surprised to see them. "Mother, good afternoon," Khaln said cheerfully.  
  
She answered in Cheunh, giving Katyana a dark look. Khaln didn't seem to notice. He answered, then added, "I will speak to you on that later."  
  
Sierra nodded shortly, narrowed her eyes at Katyana, then walked off. "Just some matter of my sister's ceremony," he said, brushing the encounter off with a shrug. "Liana will be quite surprised to find out Thrawn has voluntarily sworn himself." The thought seemed to amuse Khaln.  
  
"Oh?" Katyana asked, not sure whether she was supposed to ask for details or not.  
  
Khaln was not reluctant to talk, though. "It is only that Thrawn fought his betrothal to Selena for years. I cannot say I understand why— since he had not known you then, of course. Selena is a attractive woman with a great deal of money, and to the best of my knowledge, he was not eager to swear to any other woman when it was first arranged." He shrugged. "Perhaps he simply knew to wait for you. I can't say I know much about the woman, though."  
  
Why had he waited? She was curious, even though it was certainly none of her business. The more she found out about Admiral Thrawn, the more he fascinated her. Only yesterday, he had been nothing but her superior, some man that she saw on the bridge once in awhile. But to meet his family, to learn some of his history. . . boy, she had really gotten herself in deep this time.  
  
And her fake mother-in-law hated her.  
  
She glanced up at Khaln. "Are you married?"  
  
"Me? No."  
  
"Are you betrothed to someone?"  
  
He chuckled. "For a time, I was promised to a girl named Hallia. But she ran off with a water manager from Havsred'et. I've been discussing the matter with Arabel of the Is'tain House— if I'm to take over Nuruodo House after my uncle, I must marry from one of the ruling families."  
  
"But wouldn't you rather marry a girl you loved?"  
  
He shrugged. "Some do, of course, but most of us. . . this search for love is a bit impractical, isn't it?"  
  
Thinking of her own love-life to date, Katyana had to concede. "To say the least," she said. "Yet. . . shouldn't you keep trying?"  
  
"Why spend your life looking for some ideal if you can use that time to cultivate a relationship with a mate and raise a family? Love can grow from the most unlikely matches. And if it benefits your family, then so much the better."  
  
She sighed. "I suppose I'm just a bit optimistic, then."  
  
"Well, you found what you were looking for, yes?"  
  
"Why didn't that Selena woman ever marry? Did she love Thrawn?"  
  
Khaln shrugged. "I doubt it. But she was betrothed to Thrawn for many years. After he. . . well, after what happened, nobody wanted to get involved. Nobody wanted to be known to have any association whatsoever with Thrawn for a long time." He cast a shrewd look at her. "Did he tell you about any of this?"  
  
"A bit," she said. //I was banished from my homeworld. The charges were unfounded, but the former leader of my House had reason to want me gone.// "He doesn't like talking about it, but he did say that he was framed, more or less."  
  
"More," Khaln said. "Granted, he had been with the girl, but he certainly had not been behind what happened to her."  
  
Katyana blinked. "He said the leader of his House wanted him gone," she said.  
  
Frowning uncertainly, Khaln turned to her. "Did he tell you why he was banished, or not?" he demanded, sounding somewhat alarmed.   
  
"What happened?" she asked, her eyes wide.   
  
They stopped outside her room. Khaln ran a hand through his hair. "If he does not want you to know, it is not my place to go into detail."  
  
It wasn't exactly her place to demand the details, for that matter. She nodded. "Of course. I apologize."  
  
He rubbed his neck, then said, "I will see you at evening meal, I suppose?"  
  
"I expect," she said. "Well, thank you for the tour."  
  
He offered a charming smile. "Thank you for your company."  
  
*** 


	8. Seven: The Pool Incident

SEVEN: The Pool Incident  
  
Left alone for an hour, Katyana started going crazy. Finally, knowing she shouldn't push her luck but not wanting to die of boredom, she left the room again to take a walk. Outside of Thrawn and Khaln's protective influences, the Chissi crewers stared at her as she passed. Most were curious, but there were several stares that looked uncomfortably similar to Sierra's. She pretended not to notice. While the Empire had given her ample practice at being discriminated against because of her sex, she had never been at the receiving end of racism before. Those hostile looks made her appreciate more what Thrawn and other nonhumans serving the Empire had to go through. It wasn't pleasant.  
  
Eventually, she found her way down to the pool. It was not where she had intended to go— Chiss swam in the nude, Khaln had explained. Apparently, the Chiss were above the human nudity taboo— either that, or they liked being naked. According to Khaln, Csillia was a frozen world, but in many places, hot springs formed in caves beneath the ice. Chiss on their homeworld spent a lot of time near those springs.  
  
But from what she could see, there was only a few people in the bigger pool, and nobody at all in either of the smaller ones. She hesitated, then shrugged. What harm was there? She entered the warm, humid room.  
  
There was a stack of white cloths— towels, she decided— on a rack near the door. She took one and walked toward the pools in the back, determinedly avoiding looking at the swimmers in the big pool.  
  
In the back, she stripped down and slipped into the pool. Maybe this was the equivalent of a hot tub, she thought, slipping into the steaming water. She sunk down to her chin, sighing in pleasure.  
  
Eyes closed, she had no idea how long she floated there. Then, feeling waves and hearing someone nearby, her eyes flew open. There was a large, very naked Chiss man not two meters away, looking at her. He might have been cute, if it wasn't such an uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Kirsh'na," he said.  
  
Groping for her towel, Katyana wrapped it around her torso before climbing out of the water. "It's all yours, pal," she told him, trying to hold her towel closed while struggling to her feet.  
  
He said something else, climbing with much more ease up onto the deck. He didn't smile, giving her the impression of a stalking predator. "Leave me alone," she said with a touch of alarm, backing up.  
  
Again, he said something incomprehensible, reaching forward to touch her hair. She batted his hand away. "Don't touch me." Hiking her towel up higher, she shivered, her damp skin prickling in the cooler air. "Get back."  
  
Her stalker's eyes flickered over her, and he spoke. Katyana backed up again and ran right into someone— a warm, wet someone. She gasped in surprise and spun around.  
  
It was Thrawn. Before her mind had time to process it, he had gripped her upper arm and pulled her to his side. He spoke to the other Chiss in a tone of voice she had heard only when he was exceptionally angry. It was a tone she never wanted to hear directed at her.  
  
Apparently, the stalker wasn't so fond of it, either. He muttered something, then hurried in the other direction. Thrawn looked down at her, something close to anger in his expression. Then, unexpectedly, he sighed and turned away. "Get your clothes."  
  
She scooped up her clothing and hurried after him, her face beginning to burn at the sight of Admiral Thrawn, au naturel. He went to a long shelf on the wall where his clothes were resting. They dried themselves and dressed quickly. Katyana was very careful to keep her eyes to herself. She was horribly tempted to look— by Brita, the women on the Admonitor had been speculating for ages on this very thing. And yet, she didn't dare.  
  
She was still painfully conscious of his proximity. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her— though she doubted it— but the possibility made her self-conscious on an entirely separate level. As soon as she was dressed, Thrawn said, "Come."  
  
So they went back out into the hall. "Congratulations," Thrawn said as soon as they were alone.  
  
Puzzled, she looked up at him. "Ah. . . what?"  
  
"I do believe you've just singlehandedly doubled the number of Chiss men that have seen a human woman without clothes," he said dryly.  
  
She gritted her teeth, determined not to give in to the embarrassment still plaguing her. "I thought it wasn't supposed to be a big deal."  
  
Thrawn glanced at her, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Oh? Who told you that?"  
  
"Your damn brother."  
  
"Well, it seems Khaln gave you a rather simplistic view of the matter," Thrawn said. "Yes, swimming in the nude is that norm. . . however, most prudent women chose to do so in private, or in the company of other woman exclusively."  
  
She frowned. "So where do women swim, then?"  
  
"There's no separate facility."  
  
"Oh, so we can swim as long no guys want to swim. Is that what you mean?"  
  
Thrawn sighed. "You're not prohibited—"  
  
"Oh, Sith," she said. "I've spent enough time in the Empire to recognize sexism when I see it."  
  
"I suppose," Thrawn said. He ran a hand through his damp hair, then said, "Chiss woman tend to avoid exhibitionism—I mean, not that you—" He cut himself off, looking embarrassed himself. Clearing his throat, he said, "That didn't exactly come out right."  
  
"So it's fine if you swim," she said, still irritated. "But if I do it, it's exhibitionism? Sith."  
  
"If a beautiful woman in a bathing suit walked into a pool filled with humans, would they stare?"  
  
"Sure. I guess. But I'm not—"  
  
"Men are going to look, Katy," he said. "That's what men do, whether they're Chiss or human or Rodian. If that doesn't bother you, then by all means, go swimming. But tell me first, so that I can stand nearby and glare at everyone like a husband should."  
  
"That can't be necessary," she protested. "I mean, once the novelty of my being an alien wears off, who's going to care if I'm there?"  
  
He snorted, sounding amused again. "Is that why that man was harassing you? Because you're an alien?"  
  
She didn't like his tone. Glaring at him, she said, "How should I know? I didn't understand a word he said."  
  
"It wasn't your 'novelty', as you so innocently phrased it," Thrawn informed her. "In fact, I was compelled to threaten certain elements of his anatomy for his last comment."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"It isn't important," Thrawn said. "Just. . . keep your clothes on, please?"  
  
She huffed. "All right," she said. "Whatever. It wasn't like I really wanted to swim. I was just looking for something to do."  
  
"In that case, would you care to join me when I go see my parents?"  
  
"Would I care to?," Katyana repeated, grimacing, "I don't think your mother would be too upset if a shuttle landed on me."  
  
He glanced over sharply. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh, come on," she said. "She hates me and you know it. I don't know whether she had her heart set on Selena or she doesn't want you to marry anyone or if there's something wrong with me, but she doesn't like me."  
  
Thrawn eyed her as they walked. Finally, he said, "Did Khaln tell you about Selena, too?"  
  
"A little bit. He said he didn't get why you refused to marry her, since she was rich and pretty."  
  
"Ah," Thrawn said. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"  
  
She glanced around. Assured of their solitude, she said, "Won't they get kind of suspicious?"  
  
"They would be more suspicious if I came without my wife."  
  
"All right," she said reluctantly. "Sounds like fun."  
  
*** 


	9. Eight: Parents

EIGHT: Parents  
  
After cleaning up in their own room, they headed down to Frell and Sierra's room. Sierra opened the door and greeted Thrawn in Chissi— a deliberate snub to her, Katyana figured. Thrawn answered in Basic, though, with, "Hello, Mother."  
  
They were ushered in. Or, Thrawn was. Katyana followed, wondering if this had been a bad idea. However, Frell came into the living area as they entered, and he grinned. "Hello, hello," he said, nodding at Thrawn and patting Katyana's shoulder. "How are you today, my dear?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you," she said, smiling involuntarily. "How are you, sir?"  
  
"Just fine. But I won't have you calling me sir— we're family, my dear. Call me— what is it humans call their fathers, Thrawn? Dab?"  
  
"Dad," Thrawn said, his eyes flicking between his father and Katyana without a hint of emotion.  
  
"Dad it is," Frell said, clapping her shoulder again. "Unless your father would object to that?"  
  
Her smile faded slightly. "I don't have a father."  
  
Frell blinked, then said, "Oh— I'm quite sorry, Katyana. He died when you were very young, then?"  
  
She shrugged. "No. He. . . ." They were all watching for her response, she saw. Did they really care about her history? She would have expected Frell to at least pretend, but the others? They were waiting, though, so she said, "No, my father left when I was two. It's not important."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Thrawn's lips were thin. His father looked shocked. Sierra's face was blank, but she was still staring at Katyana. Finally, Frell patted her shoulder again, awkwardly. "He's a damn fool, ma'betta," he said.  
  
"Bring out the drinks, Frell," Sierra said, sitting herself on one of the chairs. She gestured toward the other seats and said, "How go Derk's negotiations, Thrawn?"  
  
"Nearly complete," Thrawn said, sitting down on the couch. "He does wish me to make a formal apology to the Narata family for breaking the betrothal."  
  
Sierra eyed Katyana as she sat beside Thrawn. "I would think that is justified," she said, rather sourly, with a pointed look at Katyana.  
  
"I would have expected fifteen years of banishment to have ended the betrothal," Thrawn said, matching her tone.  
  
Sierra knew better than to argue with him. Her husband returned with four glasses. Passing them out, he took a chair himself. "So tell us what it's like to live on this ship of yours— the Admonitor, it's called, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, that's right," Thrawn said, giving Katyana a warning look as she raised her glass. She lowered it again instead of sipping. "It's. . . occupying."  
  
"And you're a Grand Admiral now, Derk says. That's a fairly high rank, isn't it?"  
  
Katyana twisted to look at him. A Grand Admiral? Thrawn was frowning. "That has not been announced yet," he said. "How did Derk hear that?"  
  
"Derk has sources from as far away as the Core," Sierra informed him. "Did you think he would try to recall your sentence without investigating you?"  
  
"Of course not," Thrawn said, his voice tight. "But I had thought that this particular fact was a rather well-kept secret."  
  
"Well, then it will go no farther," Frell assured him. He glanced at Katyana, then away quickly. "I did not realize."  
  
Thrawn shook his head. "Never mind it, Father. Katy knew already. But I am supposed to keep the information quiet."  
  
Sierra narrowed her eyes at Katyana while Thrawn was distracted. Knowing it was foolish, Katyana nevertheless scooted over the few decimeters between her and Thrawn until their legs touched. Sierra pursed her lips and Thrawn pretended not to notice the sudden contact.  
  
"Mother, you look like you've eaten a sour guroot," Thrawn said, his voice even but with the barest hint of warning. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing at all," she said, smoothing her features out into a pleasant facade. "Why don't you tell us how you came to swear to this young woman, darling?"  
  
Thrawn didn't seem to buy her change of heart any more than Katyana did. But all the same, he settled back into the couch. "We have worked together for over a year," he said. "She is the sensor officer on the bridge."  
  
"And?" Sierra asked. "Why did you choose her over. . . Selena, for example?"  
  
"Selena is an idiot, Mother, and you know it."  
  
"Yes," Sierra said. "She does have a penchant for driving people toward insanity, you in particular." She smiled at Katyana. "How convenient you found a wife just in time."  
  
Katyana smiled back, showing her teeth. "Isn't it?"  
  
"I only hope Derk doesn't decide you aren't worth his effort," Sierra said, a hint of anxiety abruptly in her voice. "Kresh matar, Thrawn, why couldn't you just do what he wanted, for once in your life? Do you want to be banished forever? We've been forbidden from seeing you for twenty teln! How can you surrender your guarantee for pardon for— for a human! You would never see Selena! Thrawn, I can't bear if you are sent away again!"  
  
"I have a wife, Mother."  
  
"But. . . Thrawn," Sierra said carefully. "Human marriages. . . they aren't permanent, if you so choose."  
  
"You're asking me to leave my wife so that I can come back to a group that degraded and disgraced me— on false charges, I might add. And then I have to swear myself to a woman I cannot stomach? Do you think I would agree to that?"  
  
Sierra's jaw clenched. "You can keep your job on your ship, and your mistress at that— Selena would never catch on. But at least then you would not be alone. You will have your honor back, and your freedom."  
  
"I will have it without Selena," Thrawn said harshly. "And do not suggest to me that I get my honor back only to throw it away by infidelity. I find it insulting that you would even consider it— and to suggest such a thing in front of Katyana." He stood up. "Good day, Father."  
  
Katyana caught on— they were leaving. She scrambled to her feet. Putting his hand on the small of her back, Thrawn guided her toward the exit.  
  
Once outside, Thrawn made an angry sound. "I'm very sorry, Katyana," he said, glaring at the space ahead of him. "That was appalling."  
  
"She's just worried that she's going to lose her son," she said with an unexpected burst of empathy. "I guess I can't blame her for that."  
  
"There's more to it than that," Thrawn said. "She is from one of the old Houses: she is racist, and she can't bear the humiliation of a banished son."  
  
"Oh." They walked in silence a bit longer, and then Katyana said, "Well. . . your dad seems nice, at least."  
  
Thrawn nodded. "He is."  
  
"You'll still be un-banished, even if you don't marry that girl, won't you?"  
  
With a shrug, Thrawn said, "Unless something goes very wrong, I think it will work."  
  
"Your mom made it sound like it was a big risk."  
  
"Well. . . nothing is official yet. I've been granted a temporary reprieve to be here, nothing more. Derk's intention in granting it was to form an alliance between Nuruodo House and the Narata family, but his mistake was in declaring my innocence before having my agreement. Unless I give him an excuse to retract that statement, he has to go through with it."  
  
She frowned. "You make it sound like he doesn't want to go through with it. If you didn't do anything, why would he care?"  
  
"Spite, partially," he said. "He doesn't appreciate defiance. And more importantly, I get the impression Derk has had pretty much a free reign with Nuruodo House until now, and I disagree with many of his policies— he will have a much more difficult time getting his way once I return."  
  
"So then why would he offer in the first place? This Narata family must have something he wants very badly."  
  
"The Narata family owns the largest Chiss shipyard."  
  
"Wouldn't that be good for your family?"  
  
He sighed. "Of course it would be."  
  
"But you're not willing to marry for convenience. Or even to return."  
  
"I'm not going to return," he said, rather sharply. "Ai Crizza. You heard my father— I'm a Grand Admiral. Do you think I would give that up and return to an iceball planet I was glad to leave, with a wife I cannot stand, in order to serve a House that only wants me back so that it can prove it did not spawn a killer? After everything I've done for them, they still. . . ." He shook his head. "I want pardon, that's all. I want to be able to see my sister's vows, and to visit my father."  
  
"You want it bad enough that you'll let tell some girl you don't even know all about you, even though as far as I know, you've never even told anybody back home your full name," Katyana said. "Nobody wants to be outcast from their own people. Why didn't you marry her? Let her live here, with you on the Admonitor? Or wouldn't she agree to that?"  
  
Thrawn shrugged. "Why did your father abandon you?"  
  
She blinked in surprise. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Is that something you want to discuss?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"No? Well, then I'd appreciate if we could change the subject."  
  
Her cheeks burned. "I'm sorry," she said, thoroughly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
They walked in uncomfortable silence until they arrived back at their suite. Once inside, Katyana said, "He ran off with my nanny."  
  
Thrawn glanced over, startled. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"That's why my father left," she said. "I was two. He left my mother for the nanny."  
  
He closed his eyes briefly. "That's not necessary, Katy."  
  
"It's only fair. I lived with my mother until I was eighteen. Then the Empire came to my homeworld— Trellis. I got conscripted because I called the Colonel in charge a bastard. Four years in the Academy, and I graduated in the top twenty percent. Then I spent two years in a Trellis space station, a year on the Zenith, a year with the moff, a year on the Clarion, and now a year on the Admonitor. I'm single, never been married, I have no siblings that I know of, my middle name is Syral, and I'm nosy. There: now you know just about everything there is to know about me."  
  
He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally, shaking his head, he said, "There's a lot more to you than that, I suspect."  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
He smiled faintly. "I see. So you called a colonel a bastard?"  
  
"Yeah, but he deserved it. Real pompous jerk." She tilted her head. "You're pretty up on Imperial policies— can I ask you something?"  
  
He waved a hand. "Feel free."  
  
"Why would you want to conscript the rebellious kids?"  
  
Thrawn smiled. "Well, people that take action make the best soldiers. Untrained, you call colonels insulting names. Trained, you act in an emergency."  
  
"Or we run off to join those rebel people."  
  
"You're not going to join the Rebels."  
  
"Well, if Moff Rembrandt had grabbed me one more time, I sure wouldn't have stuck around," Katyana said, grimacing.   
  
Thrawn eyed her thoughtfully. "If you'd like, I can have him removed from his post."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"I owe you a debt, Katyana," he said. "If Rembrandt is doing this, then I can have him removed."  
  
She chuckled. "No, I know— it's just not necessary. He died a few years back."  
  
"Then good. That's dealt with." He sat down on the couch. "Just how do you want me to repay you, Katy? A week is a long time."  
  
"Repayment isn't necessary, sir," she said. "I'm just flattered that you trust me to do this."  
  
His look seemed to imply he thought she was crazy. "What kind of repayment is that? You were the only female on the bridge."  
  
"You could have said she wasn't on the bridge. You could have sent me back to the Admonitor instead of bringing me along." She shrugged. "You could be having all your conversations in Chissi. I'm just glad to help."  
  
He frowned at her. "Money is too obvious, and a promotion is unethical. I can have you moved to better quarters aboard the Admonitor."  
  
"I don't think the Captain will like that very much."  
  
He rubbed his face. "I suppose not. What do you like? Rare books? Jewels? Art? You can sell them at later times."  
  
She had opened her mouth to turn him down, but part of his offer caught her attention. "Art?" she asked, sitting down beside him. "What kind of art?"  
  
His head jerked around to stare at her. "What kind of art do you like?" he asked, his voice under obvious control.  
  
That puzzled her, but she didn't ask. Instead, she said, "Well, anything by Ubrek, or Chassau— or those Waterwork sculptures from Dipheria—"  
  
Thrawn actually laughed. "The cheapest of your choices is somewhere in the neighborhood of fifty million credits, Katy."  
  
"I know. You don't actually have to—" She paused, then said, "How do you know how much all those cost?"  
  
"I'm a bit of an art enthusiast," he said, studying her with interest. "You like art?"  
  
"I wanted to be a restorationist before I was conscripted," she admitted. "This may sound corny, but art is like. . . a window. Into a person, or a people, or a religion— what?" He was staring at her so intently that she flushed. "Is that crazy?"  
  
He shook his head slowly. "No. . . no, Katy, I understand exactly what you mean. I use art to study a species's psychology, to develop tactics."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I have a decent-sized collection," he went on. "Very few are real, but perhaps, if you wanted access to it. . . ."  
  
She smiled widely. "That would be so fad."  
  
*** 


	10. Nine: Surprise

A/N: here we go, folks. It's chapter 9!!!! Knock yourselves out. Hope it's not too corny. . . whatever. I've gotta go to my English lecture now. YES! (Note: that's what's generally known of as 'sarcasm'). Do yourselves a favor and don't EVER read The Big Money. EVER. Unless you like it. . . No way. If you like it, you're nuts. Adios.  
  
NINE: Surprise  
  
"No, it is definitely a black hole," Khaln said, returning his mug to the table. "But why someone would put an outpost there. . . ." He shook his head.  
  
Despite their courtesy of speaking in Basic, Katyana was more or less tuning Thrawn and his brother out. They were discussing people and creatures she had never heard of, and she had no interest in a space station orbiting a black hole, enigmatic as it may be.  
  
Instead, she concentrated on her food. It was some sort of steak in a red sauce— the Chiss were fond of sauces, she was discovering. She sipped at her water, wondering what she ought to do after supper. Watch another vid, maybe.   
  
"Katy."  
  
She blinked, her mind returning to the present. "Hmm?" she asked, glancing between the brothers. Which one had spoken? Impossible to say. Maybe she ought to pay more attention.  
  
"Are we boring you?" Thrawn asked dryly, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
She lifted one of her own right back at him. "Yes," she said, going back to her food. "If you want the truth."  
  
Khaln laughed. "I asked whether you would be interested in a game of Timak after the meal."  
  
"I guess that depends on what Timak is," she said.  
  
He grinned. "It's a sport. It's a bit like, ah. . . ."  
  
"Smashball." Thrawn took a drink.  
  
"Sure. Like smashball."  
  
"Sounds like fun," she said, perking up a bit. "Sure. Okay."  
  
So ten minutes later, she and Thrawn went back to their room to change. "Quick, explain how to play," she said as they walked.  
  
So he explained. It seemed to boil down to two things: hit the ball with your "katck" into the other team's half of the court, and don't let the ball touch the ground on your half. If the other team missed hitting it, you got a point. "You can't cross the center line," Thrawn said on their way out. "That's the only real rule."  
  
The katck turned out to be meter-long rod that had an ovaloid racquet on one end and a blunt, rounded end on the other. "Use the racquet for distance, and the cupped end for speed," Thrawn explained.  
  
They were met at the court by Khaln, and to her surprise, Frell. As soon as they began, Katyana realized that she was outmatched. She had always considered herself athletic, but the three Nuruodo men made her feel like a klutz.   
  
"Good shot, Katy!" Khaln laughed when she missed his volley. "You might want to tell your wife that the point of the game is to hit the ball, Thrawn."  
  
Katyana swung her katck and sent the ball soaring directly at Khaln. With a startled yelp, he dodged out of the way. "What was that, Khaln?" she shot back. "Hit the ball?"  
  
With a laugh, Thrawn said, "You might want to withhold your advice, Khaln."  
  
Despite Thrawn's contributions, they lost by a wide margin. "Sorry," she said, hanging up her katck afterward. "I kind of blew that one."  
  
He grinned, more cheerful than she had seen him yet. "I'll survive." He offered his arm, and she took it with a laugh. He was the first man to ever do that, as best she could remember.   
  
"Good night!" Khaln called after them.  
  
Once in their room, Katyana went to shower. Half an hour later, she emerged in her Imperial shirt and boxers. Her brow furrowed when she saw Thrawn standing on the arm of one of the chairs, peering up into one of the ceiling air vents.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, coming up behind him.  
  
Thrawn jumped down. "They've got a recorder in there. My hand won't fit— why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Okay," she said dubiously, climbing up onto the chair. Even standing on her tiptoes, though, she was not tall enough for her fingers to more than brush the grate. "Can't reach," she said, in case that wasn't clear.  
  
"Here," he said, stepping closer to her side. "Stand on my shoulders."  
  
Even more dubious than before, she cautiously transferred her footing from the stable chair to his shoulders, facing the opposite direction as him. "Oh!" she gasped, grabbing the grate for balance. His hands gripped her lower legs.  
  
"That's it," he encouraged her. "Do you see it?"  
  
She squinted into the dim recess, then said, "That little black thing stuck in the corner?"  
  
"Yes. Can you reach it?"  
  
She forced her hand farther into it. It was a tight squeeze. "Don't move," she said nervously. "If I fall, I'm going to tear my hand off."  
  
The hold on her legs tightened noticeably. "Forget it," he said. "I'll just remove the grate."  
  
"No, I've got it," she said, her fingers grazing the spy device. "Hold on. . . ." She fumbled, then snagged it between her thumb and forefinger. Slowly retracting her hand, she got it. Dropping it on the chair, she said, "Now how do I get down?"  
  
"Go forward. I'll catch you."  
  
So she stepped off his shoulders. His arms tightened around her waist, and she ended up on her feet, face-to-face with him. For a moment, neither moved, his arms still tight around her. Then, clearing his throat, he stepped quickly away and turned his attention instead to the bug. Dropping it on the floor, he crunched it under his shoe.  
  
"Well," he said, turning back. "Somebody thinks we're hiding something."  
  
"Either that or they're hoping for cheap porn," Katyana said with a snort. "Who do you think put it there? Your uncle?"  
  
"No. . . revealing that our marriage is a sham would only worsen relations between our House and the Naratas. It is probably my mother— she was suspicious, and she wouldn't mind blackmailing me."  
  
"Nothing like a mother's love, eh?" Katyana said. "Charming. Maybe we should have done a little role-playing or something for her."  
  
"She can make due with what she sees herself," Thrawn said. "All these lies are making me. . . weary."  
  
"Good."  
  
His eyebrows went up. "Good?"  
  
"Brita, man," she said, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest. "They're your family. You haven't seen them in ages, you might not ever see them again, and most of your visit is a lie. If that didn't bother you even a little bit. . . you'd have to be pretty cold."  
  
"This has gone a bit farther than I had intended."  
  
"And it's only day two," she said. "I'm actually having fun, but. . you can't plan to keep this up indefinitely."  
  
"I figured I would send back news of our divorce after the banishment was revoked." He ran a hand through his hair, then said, "If I tell them now, someone will notice. I'll tell them, but later."  
  
"Your call," she said with a shrug. "By the way, tonight is your night for the bed."  
  
"What?"  
  
She gestured toward the bed. "Last night was my night, or so you said. But I fell asleep watching the vid. So tonight is your night."  
  
"Fine. You've proven your stubbornness. If you want to sleep on the couch, I'm not going to argue."  
  
"You're not even going to try to make me?" she asked, stretching out on the couch. "And here I thought you were a gentleman."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Would you like the bed?"  
  
"Well, no, not anymore. Go. Take your bed." She waved toward the bed. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Thrawn snorted and walked away. A few minutes later, she heard the shower running. She went to the area with the bed and dug through the wardrobe-ish chest for a blanket. She found a white sheet that served well enough. Taking it, she went and settled in on the couch.  
  
Reemerging five minutes later, Thrawn said, "What is it going to be? Another vid?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're not tired yet, are you?"  
  
She stretched, yawning. Her shirt rode up her stomach, and she pushed it back down. "You're not?" Then she laughed. "Just kidding. I don't care what we do. What do you want to do?"  
  
He lifted a brow. "Outside the obvious? I have no preference."  
  
"Obvious?" she echoed. "What's the obvious?"  
  
He paused half a beat, then said, "Watch a vid, of course. Which will it be tonight?"  
  
She didn't believe that a second. "That's not what you meant. Come on, Thrawn, what did you want to do?"  
  
"Nothing. Ai Crizza, I wasn't even thinking when I spoke." But his red cheeks suggested that there was something.   
  
Eyeing him mischievously, she said, "Oh, stop. What are you all embarrassed about?"  
  
"It was just a foolish comment," he said, stiffening his shoulders and not meeting her eyes. "Just how you looked like that— I shouldn't have said it, but I wasn't thinking."  
  
She frowned, trying to puzzle that out. When it sunk in, her jaw nearly dropped right off her face. "But I thought you were gay!" she blurted out.  
  
If possible, his jaw dropped even farther than hers. "You thought what? Why?"  
  
"Well— I just— you seemed really set against marriage and— well, at the pool everyone else was staring but you didn't even look and none of the women on the Admonitor— oh, Brita, I don't know, I didn't ever really think about it!" She paused, then said, "You're not, then?"  
  
He shook his head slowly. "No. Most definitely not." His face was quite purple by now.  
  
"That is so fad," she said with a laugh. "That makes me feel good."  
  
Thrawn blinked. "What?"  
  
"It's nice to be thought attractive," she said.  
  
"You're not upset? After what you said about that moff—"  
  
Katyana laughed shortly. "Rembrandt was a nasty, rude, disgusting old pig. You can't think you're anything like him." She shook her head, then stretched again for fun. "So what do you want to do now? Is it still the vid?"  
  
He just looked at her. Thinking he was about to run off, she pointed at the other end of the couch. "Sit. Pick a number between one and two hundred and eight, but not sixty-one because we watched sixty-one already."  
  
He sat down by her feet and said, "Fourteen."  
  
Picking up the controller, she scrolled down the menu to see which vid was fourteenth. "Binding Contract," she said. "Never heard of it. Why not?"  
  
It turned out to be a suspense thriller, but Katyana didn't pay it enough attention for it to be suspenseful or thrilling. She was too busy alternately chastising herself for accusing Thrawn of being homosexual and being amazed at his attraction. It was too bad he was her superior officer, she decided. It would have been fun to have someone to flirt with. As it was, though, she didn't think this was something she was supposed to make a big deal of.  
  
The movie seemed to take an excessively long time. She found herself studying her companion in the flickering lights. He was really cute, she realized in disappointment. In great shape, he actually did not appeared much older than her. From what she understood, a mature Chiss and a mature adult aged at about the same rate. Therefore, Thrawn couldn't be much older than her. And not only polite but intelligent, successful, fun. . . why were all the good ones unavailable?  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Katyana jumped in surprise, and Thrawn smiled. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"I thought you were watching the vid."  
  
He shrugged. "It's not the most exciting story I've heard. It's rather predictable, in fact."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, it's pretty boring."  
  
"So on to something less predictable— you looked unusually intense."  
  
//Great.// "I was just. . . thinking."  
  
"You weren't worrying about what I said, I hope?"  
  
"Oh— no, of course not," she said immediately. A blue-black eyebrow went up, and she sighed. "All right, maybe I was thinking about it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She struggled into a more upright sitting position. "Because I have nothing better to think about. For Brita's sake, you're Admiral Thrawn. I'll let it go as soon as I can figure out something else to think about."  
  
"You really thought I was interested in men?"  
  
"No, not really. . . actually, you didn't seem interested in anyone. Obviously I never paid enough attention to be judge."  
  
He shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, there wasn't much you missed. Anything that happens on the Admonitor would be highly inappropriate and against protocol. And here, for all practical matter, I'm married to someone that I cannot touch."  
  
"I know what you mean," she said with a stiffled giggle. "I haven't had a decent go of it since. . . Sith, it has to be sometime during my Academy years." She glanced over at him. "Is this really what you want to be talking about?"  
  
Resting his head back against the chair, he said, "Not really. I just can't believe you thought I was gay."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, trying unsuccessfully not to giggle.  
  
He looked at her somewhat crossly. "I was looking," he said finally.  
  
"What?"  
  
"At the pool. You said that everybody else was looking at you, but I didn't. That's not true. You were just so intent on not looking at me that you didn't notice."  
  
"Oh," she said. She glanced down at herself skeptically, then shrugged.  
  
Thrawn grimaced and stood up. "Forgive me, Lieutenant. This conversation has gone far beyond the limits of propriety. It would be best if we forget it."  
  
"Yes, sir. Sorry."  
  
With a short nod, he turned and headed toward the bed. Katyana flopped back onto the couch, throwing an arm over her face. He was Admiral Thrawn— Grand Admiral Thrawn! And she was a frekking lieutenant! What was she thinking?   
  
*** 


	11. Ten: Benchpresses and a Morrab Attack

A/N: Boy, are you guys in luck. Two chapters in one day! Wow. Can you tell how hard I'm trying to avoid my homework?? Next. . . Heat it up a little, huh?? Hehe. It's coming soon, but I can't tell you when or I'll ruin the suspense. (And whoever's laughing now can shut up, by the way. I can do suspense if I want to! Seriously!) I'm not really sure what to do about the *naughty* parts. I may have to upgrade to R, or censor it, or something. Anybody have a preference? Anyone else feel like Cinnamon Teddy Grahams right now? I love those little buggers.   
  
If I seem a little loopy, that's because I've been listening to Alvin & the Chipmunks Christmas music. That's enough to make anyone loopy. Later, y'all.  
  
TEN: Bench-presses and a Morrab Attack  
  
The next morning, after a silent preparation for breakfast, Thrawn finally said, "What do you want to do today, Katy?"  
  
Laying on the couch, she continued to stare up at the ceiling. "It's your decision."  
  
"Go ahead," he insisted, buttoning the top fastener on his collar. "The gym, perhaps? Join Khaln for another game of Timak?"  
  
//That's not fair,// she silently growled to the Universe in general. //I'm supposed to be behaving myself!// "Whatever you want, sir," she said with a sigh.  
  
He turned to look at her, his expression neutral. He finished buttoning his collar and dropped his hands. "Very well. If you're ready, then we'll go."  
  
She followed him to the dining room, both of them silent. They met Khaln and joined him for the meal. She concentrated on her food, not looking up until Khaln said, "Did you have a fight?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Thrawn asked, sipping his drink.  
  
Khaln looked between them, then shrugged. "Well, you're both doing your best to ignore the other," he said. "Yesterday you seemed to enjoy each others' presence."  
  
"We're just hungry," Katyana assured him, forcing a playful smile. "Right, honey?"  
  
"Starving," Thrawn agreed.  
  
Khaln started to chuckle. "I see," he said. "Well, I'm glad somebody had a good night. I got called out of bed at three this morning because an engine emergency light shorted out and someone thought we were going to self-destruct."  
  
"Sounds like the Admonitor," Katyana said with a snort. Then, abruptly realizing that the Admonitor's commander was sitting right next to her, she cleared her throat. "When Thrawn's gone, that is," she added diplomatically.  
  
"Nice save," Thrawn said, giving her a dry look. "When are we arriving at Galeara, Khaln?"  
  
"Sometime tonight," Khaln said. "About twelve hours from now, I'd say."  
  
After breakfast, Khaln excused himself, saying he had to supervise on the bridge. Left to themselves, Thrawn and Katyana simply sat there in silence. This was going to be an awkward week.  
  
Finally, she couldn't take it. Turning, she whispered, "I can't do it."  
  
Thrawn blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm going to go crazy if I don't have a friend here," she said. "Can't it just be like it was until we get back?"  
  
Thrawn looked at her for a long moment, hesitating, and she felt her cheeks flush. So now he wanted to her act like his lieutenant after all? She should have just kept her mouth shut. No– she never should have demanded to know what he was thinking, that was all. Now he was all uptight.  
  
But he nodded slowly. "Yes. . . I would like that," he said.  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't see much harm in it."  
  
Whether it was the debt he thought he owed her, or just that he was as bored as she, Katyana didn't care. A relieved grin crossed her face. "Great. How about the gym, then?" she asked.  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
So they went back and changed, then proceeded to the gym. Some of the workout equipment was clearly Imperial, but most of it was just as clearly alien. She focused on one she recognized and said, "How much can you benchpress?"  
  
As it turned out, a good lot. "That's got to be more than your body weight," she said, impressed.  
  
"Well, not quite," he said, sitting up and stretching his arms. Then he smiled faintly. "More than you, though."  
  
"Thank the stars for that," she snorted. "You are built, man. Here, how much can you do on the leg lift?" she asked, focusing on another piece of familiar equipment.  
  
They drifted around for a time, Thrawn teaching her how to use most of the strange machinery. Then, looking at the clock, Thrawn said, "Crizza. We missed lunch."  
  
"Good," Katyana said, laying on her back on the mat, panting. "I'm not moving and you can't make me."  
  
"Oh, is that a fact." He crouched down at her side. "Tired, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just bounding with energy."  
  
"Come, we'll go clean up, then have lunch sent." He held out his hand.  
  
She groaned and took his hand. Hauling her to her feet, he chuckled. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Says you," she said. "Who are you to judge— you're barely sweating."  
  
Somehow, she stumbled back to the suite and into the shower— she had to shower a great deal lately, she thought briefly. When she emerged, an array of food had been set out. "Help yourself," he said, disappearing into the fresher.  
  
She pulled the cover off one tray and inhaled. Delicious. She lifted another cover.  
  
With an angry screech, something alive hurtled out from under the cover toward her head. Katyana screamed, jumping to her feet. The chair toppled over and she tripped, going down with it.  
  
The door to the fresher flew open. "What happened? Are you okay?" a dripping-wet Thrawn demanded, wearing nothing more than a damp towel.  
  
When he spotted her on the floor, he paused. "Something attacked me!" she said, struggling to disentangle herself from the chair. Her back was seriously bruised from landing on the chair legs, but she was more interested in finding the little bugger. "It was stowing away with the food!" she added, getting to her feet.  
  
He looked at the trays, then frowned. "What—"  
  
"There!" she exclaimed, spotting movement near the ceiling. "Up there!"  
  
It was pale green and furry, a little smaller than her fist. It was dwarfed by leathery wings, each one twice its diameter. It was flapping up in the corner, making pitiful squawking noises, actually looking quite alarmed.  
  
A laugh escaped her would-be hero. "It's just a morrab," Thrawn said, struggling not to laugh at her outright. "A pet. It must have snuck into the kitchens." He walked toward the creature, speaking in calm, reassuring Chissi. He raised an arm.  
  
The morrab fluttered down to land on his forearm. It folded its wings in, making it look like a furry little smashball. "Oh, what a cutie," she cooed, creeping closer. "You poor thing." Once within reach, she carefully reached out a hand and stroked its head with her finger. It made a trilling noise. "Is that a good noise?" she asked, continuing to pet the morrab. "Or does that mean he's going to bite my finger off?"  
  
"He likes you," Thrawn said. Without her caution, he plucked the furry bird-thing from his arm and deposited it on her shoulder. "There. Go finish your lunch. I'll be out shortly."  
  
So she sat down at the table again. The morrab was so light that she wouldn't even notice it if it wasn't for its little talons clinging to her shirt. It chirruped and bobbed as she ate.  
  
When Thrawn emerged, he said, "I wonder who brought a morrab onto a naval ship."  
  
"Who could leave it at home?" she countered. "It's adorable."  
  
Thrawn looked amused. "So it is. I'll put out word of its escape. Did it eat all of my lunch?"  
  
"No, but you probably don't want to try that stuff there," she said, gesturing at the tray the morrab had been in.  
  
Thrawn said a single syllable, and the morrab jumped off her shoulder, flapping to the floor. "What did you do that for?" she asked.  
  
"If he's been eating," Thrawn said dryly, "you don't want to be under him. Trust me."  
  
*** 


	12. Eleven: Another Chapter

A/n: oh, man, hot chocolate. . . it's so f-ing cold in Wisconsin, you have no idea. My diet pepsi froze again, but that's just cuz my fridge is possessed. Now, quick pop quiz– does fluorine have the highest ionization potential for all the elements, or is it electron affinity? Chlorine beats it out on one of them. . . man, I wish I could find my chemistry book (well, only a little). Damn Prof T.  
  
Oh, well, didn't want to do chemistry anyway.   
  
Warning: kind of a weak chapter. Sorry in advance.  
  
ELEVEN: The Chapter between Ten and Twelve  
  
A pretty young Chiss woman was waiting when they shuttled down to the surface of Galeara. She searched the crowd, and when her eyes found Thrawn, her face broke into a grin. "Thrawn!" she called, pushing toward him. "Crizza as'a!"  
  
Thrawn's smile was as wide as hers. "Liana!" She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back. They spoke rapidly. This had to be Thrawn's sister, then, Katyana assumed. Otherwise, she had totally misjudged him.  
  
Finally, Liana turned to her and smiled. "You must be Katyana," she said.  
  
"And you must be Liana," she replied with her own smile. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"And you," Liana said. "Come, won't you? I will show you my home."  
  
The oblong vehicle, hovering like a speeder, had room for four. Thrawn sat beside Liana, toward the front, leaving Katyana to herself in the back. As soon as they were alone, Liana said, "Congratulations. I hadn't heard you were sworn— married— until yesterday."  
  
"Katyana and I aren't married, Liana," Thrawn said. "She's a friend of mine, but that's all." Katyana blinked, shifting in her seat to look at him in surprise.  
  
"Ah," Liana said softly. "I wondered how you would avoid Selena without angering Uncle Derk."  
  
"Oh, he's angry," Thrawn assured her dryly. "But there is little he can do about it, now. I ask you to keep this a secret until it is finalized."  
  
She sighed. "I can't approve of lying, but. . . I do want you back, and I am loath to imagine you bound to that mindless yatric." She glanced back at Katyana. "You must be a very good friend. Thrawn owes you a bigger debt than you may realize."  
  
"He keeps telling me that, but I really don't mind. What is a yatric?"  
  
Liana flushed slightly. Clearing his throat, Thrawn said, "It means she's promiscuous, Katy."  
  
Ah. Katyana added it to her mental databanks— it never hurt to build up the repertoire of rude words. "Oh," she said. "Gotcha."  
  
"Do you two perhaps have any intention of swearing yourselves in the future?" Liana asked curiously.  
  
Katyana laughed involuntarily. "Is that funny?" Liana asked, looking between her brother and Katyana.  
  
"The only reason he even knows my name is because I was the only woman nearby when he needed to find a wife."  
  
"Oh, surely not."  
  
"No, honest," Katyana said, still giggling. "Did you know my name before you told your uncle that we were married and looked up my file?"  
  
Thrawn shrugged slightly. "I knew your last name."  
  
"You asked a complete stranger to act as your wife?" Liana sounded shocked. "Why did you agree, Katyana?"  
  
"I've been serving under Thrawn since he came to the Admonitor. If he asked me to walk through a rancor cage, I'd do it. And. . . well, he sounded pretty desperate. I felt bad for him."  
  
Liana shook her head. "I don't care," she told Thrawn, smiling faintly. "I'm still too glad too see you."  
  
So they spent the day with Liana, and later, her fiance as well. By dinner, Ghant had left, but Thrawn's family was over at Liana's house. Good old Uncle Derk was there with his much younger wife, a woman named Tala. Katyana did her best act invisible, but Sierra kept trying to goad her into dangerous conversations. Liana was helpful, deflecting most conversation from the topic of her and Thrawn before it became obvious.  
  
Eventually, Thrawn ushered her away to one of Liana's guest rooms. He did his check for bugs, and when he declared it clear, she grunted. "Brita. If fake in-laws are this stressful, I don't ever want to get married."  
  
"You did well today, Katy. Thank you."  
  
Katy shrugged, looking around the room. It was small— a medium-sized bed, a closet, a chest at the end of the bed, and a table. There was just enough floor space for her to lay down in. The mat on the floor looked a little scratchy, but Thrawn would just have to make due without one of his pillows.  
  
"It's your turn for the bed, remember," he said.  
  
She blinked. "How do you do read my mind like that?"  
  
Thrawn chuckled. "Your eyes go from the floor to the bed, and you have a little crease on your forehead like you're debating."  
  
She touched her forehead. "Do I? Your mother is staying here tonight, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
She glanced at the strange door that swung on hinges. "Does the door lock? I don't see a control panel.""  
  
Thrawn frowned, then walked over. Checking the knob, he said, "It doesn't appear to."  
  
"If she suspects, and she wants to prove it, couldn't she just. . . walk in? If one of us is in bed and the other on the floor, that would just. . . be more proof."  
  
"I know," Thrawn said. "But. . . ." His eyes trailed to the bed. "It's too small. No. You don't need to do that."  
  
Katyana perched on the edge of the mattress. "I don't mind," she told him. "And at least I could sleep on the bed and not feel guilty about it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You're going to blow the charade."  
  
"If my mother finds us sleeping apart, it proves nothing."  
  
She eyed him narrowly. "What's the big deal? Don't married Chiss share a bed?"  
  
"Yes— when they're married. Or lovers. Or children. We are none of those things, and it would be far too inappropriate– not to mention uncomfortable."  
  
"For Brita's sake," she snorted. "Just because we share the only bed, rather than sleep on the ground, doesn't mean we have to fall all over each other in fits of passion! If you want people to find out the truth, then why am I here?"  
  
"Katy, if I— go to sleep next to you, I might. . . react unintentionally." His face was slowly turning the now-familiar purplish shade he went when embarrassed. "I realize that I've lost a great deal of dignity in yours eyes of late, but I do want to escape with some shred remaining. And I have do not want to cause discomfort."  
  
"No?" she snorted. "Well, here's discomfort for you. How suspicious would it be if I were to put my pajamas on in the 'fresher?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you," she said. "I'm a whole hell of a lot more uncomfortable around your mother than I ever would be sleeping next to you, regardless of how you're 'unintentionally reacting'." The thought made her want to giggle. She tried to suppress it and ended up with an inelegant honk. "I'm not some innocent little girl. I'll get over it. But if you can't get over it, fine. Do what you want. It's your life."  
  
Thrawn eyed her, then shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
"All right, then. Now I'm going to change. Feel free to avert your eyes— I won't argue."  
  
Thrawn actually turned around. She changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. "All right," she said. Pulling the covers over her head, she said, "Go ahead. I won't look."  
  
A minute later, he flipped off the light and climbed in beside her. She could feel him there, only centimeters from her. "Good night," he said.  
  
Oh, *man*. "Night," she said faintly.  
  
***  
  
Duh-duh-DUH! To be continued. . . . 


	13. Twelve: Impetus

a/n: you may have noticed the rating was changed to R. . . mm-hmm. Send away the kiddies, don't tell my Daddy-- nah. I mean, please don't tell Daddy, but it's not really *that* naughty. There's worse out there. If you don't like it, go ahead and skip this chapter. I'm sure you can catch on later-- oh, maybe just read the last line.  
  
If you wonder about the title, select it and hit your D key. I like the WordNet definition. And then think back. It's not really important, but it took me a minute to think up the right word, so I thought I'd try to make everyone appreciate my efforts.  
  
TWELVE: Impetus  
  
The night was just beginning to lighten into morning. It had been a fitful night, full of disjointed dreams. She remembered Sierra stalking her through the halls of the Admonitor, and Thrawn making love to her. She had been so certain of the last dream that she was actually surprised to realize she was still dressed. Surprised, and rather disappointed. If Thrawn had reacted to her presence, she sure hadn't noticed.  
  
He was on his side facing her, breathing slowly and evenly, asleep yet. Lifting the blanket fractionally, she took a quick look— no, definitely not reacting. What a crock. After how he had gone on, and she was the one with the naughty dreams. Not fair.  
  
He was so damn choice, though. Not thinking— if she thought, she would have lost her nerve— she lifted her hand and put her fingertips lightly against his chest. Brita, he was warm even through his shirt, and the solid muscle was well-formed beneath her tingling hand.  
  
Ever so lightly, she brushed her fingertips down his shoulder, to the faint ridges of his abdomen and then the muscular thigh—  
  
Thrawn inhaled sharply, and Katyana jerked away with a yelp. She nearly tumbled ignominiously off the bed, but he snatched her arm and pulled her back. She stared at him, heart racing, feeling like a mouse trapped in the claws of a hawkbat. She could think of nothing to do, other than to sit there, red-faced.   
  
Thrawn didn't seem to know, either. He continued to grip her arm, but he didn't move.  
  
Finally, she could bear it no longer. She twisted, trying to wrench away from him. His hand clamped down harder and he hauled her toward him. "No," he said, pushing her down onto her back in the center of the bed. Straddling her, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her vehemently. "You knew how I felt," he said, almost angrily, breaking away. "Do you really think you could touch me like that, and I would just lay there like a fool?"  
  
"Let me go," she said, nearly crying. "I'm sorry."  
  
She could see his throat moving as he swallowed, his every muscle still tense. But finally, with a grunt, he swung out of bed and turned his back toward her.  
  
He stared out the window for a long time. Katyana did not move, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. When he abruptly turned, she jerked upright and turned away, scrubbing the moisture from her face before he could see.  
  
"Katyana," he said softly. "I'm sorry. Don't cry."  
  
Red-faced, she gave up trying to dry her eyes. Instead, she turned away, trying to hide her face. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice small. "I can't believe— after Rembrandt– and you weren't even awake!" She bit down on her lip. "I won't do it again, sir. I'm really, really sorry."  
  
The bed creaked as Thrawn sat down behind her. "I know you had a bad experience," Thrawn said. "But. . . Katy, don't grate yourself over this. There are plenty of worse ways to wake up."  
  
"You were mad," she said, sniffling.  
  
He chuckled, rather wryly. "I'm a little mad now," he admitted. "I've been reviewing the Admonitor's budget in my head all night to keep from thinking about you, and now. . . . If you weren't under my command. . . ."  
  
"Lay back down," she said. "It's okay."  
  
Thrawn leaned back on the bed, his continued arousal obvious under his light pants. Her heart beating fast enough that she thought it might break a rib, she leaned over and kissed him. He didn't seem startled, putting a hand to the back of her head and pulling her mouth against his firmly.  
  
She eased a leg over him, kneeling over his waist. Thrawn groaned, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She bent closer, eyes closed as he probed her mouth. Finally, with a deep gasp for air, Thrawn gently pushed her back. "We can't do this."  
  
He had a good point. But she could tell from the tense body beneath her that he didn't particularly mean it.   
  
//Sith, Katy. Don't do anything stupid.//  
  
She slid her hands up his shirt and touched his skin. He was so warm, his skin soft over his rock-hared muscles–   
  
//Stop it! He's your superior officer.//  
  
Breathing faster, Thrawn said, "Katy, you have to stop."  
  
Her hands slid down to his waistband. "Katy, stop," he said faintly. "You don't have to do this."  
  
Her hands shook slightly as she undid the ties. //Drake!// the little voice in her head said furiously.  
  
//Oh, shut up// She bent down, her heart tripping over itself.   
  
Thrawn inhaled, but he did nothing to stop her. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, his lungs working quickly. After a moment, he gasped, "Katy— Vek'ner ai Crizza." He went on in Chissi, but Katy ignored him.  
  
He released the sheets with one hand and rested it on the back of her head. Lightly at first, it abruptly moved to her shoulder. "Now. Stop." He pulled away, turning just in time to spill his fluids on the bedsheet.  
  
When he fell to his back again, Katyana slid toward the foot of the bed.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't," Thrawn said, lunging for her. Too startled to protest, she did not resist when he physically relocated her to the place he had just vacated.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide.  
  
His answer was in the form of a predatory smile. Putting one hand beneath her back, he lifted her hips and peremptorily pulled her pants and underwear together down to her knees, then over her feet. She gasped at her sudden exposure.  
  
He gripped her legs and threw them over his shoulders. "Oh, Holy Sith," she said, trying to squirm backward.  
  
He paused, holding onto her thighs. Thus immobilized, she had no other choice but to lay there as he bent his head to his task. It was the most excruciatingly pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. Even the annoying little voice had quit with its righteous protesting.   
  
At one point, though, he stopped completely. Lifting his head, he eyed her in amusement. "There are others in this house, you realize."  
  
"What?" she asked breathlessly, her body protesting the interruption.  
  
His hand slid up her bare hip. "You're making a lot of noise, my dear."  
  
"Am I? Can you keep going? I'll be quiet."  
  
Chuckling to himself, he did as she asked. Breathing heavily, she did her best to muffle any noise she was making. Finally, Thrawn pushed her too far. The fire flared brightly, then slowly went out.  
  
Thrawn released her and sat back with an almost smug look of satisfaction. Boneless, Katyana closed her eyes.   
  
Finally, Thrawn said, "Are you sleeping, or just avoiding me?"  
  
She cracked one eye. "Were you trying to kill me?"  
  
He grinned, clearly pleased with himself. "Unwise as that was," he said, "I rather enjoyed it."  
  
"Oh, did you?" She closed the eye again. "I'm rather glad."  
  
"Are you sorry?" he asked, sudden uncertainty coloring his voice.  
  
She started to laugh, pushing herself upright. "Dark Sith," she said. "Nobody's ever done that to me before. It was. . . good."  
  
He let out a breath. "Good."  
  
"I, um. . . I did it right, didn't I?"  
  
Thrawn let out a surprised laugh. "Vek'ner ai Crizza," he said. "You— yes. Gods, yes." He studied her a moment, then stood up. Tying his pants firmly closed, he said, "I'm going to get distracted every time I see you on the bridge when we go back."  
  
She giggled. Maybe it hadn't been such a mistake. Maybe it would be okay. //So there," she told the voice. It ignored her. As long as she was going over the 'maybes', maybe she was going schizophrenic, too. She grinned.  
  
Thrawn returned to smile, then stooped and picked up the pants he had thrown on the floor earlier. "I'm going to go get ready in the fresher," he said, handing them back to her.  
  
"All right," she said, squirming back into them. "Let me know when you're done, so I can get in."  
  
He had been gone only a minute or two when someone knocked on the door. Katyana quickly glanced in the mirror, hoping she looked disheveled from sleeping, and not the later activity. Going to the door, she twisted the bizarre little knob and pulled it open.  
  
//Uh-oh// her voice said.  
  
Uh-oh. 


	14. Thirteen: Scary Lady

a/n: oh my god jayla, you seriously made me crack up. good thing my roommate took off for awhile or I'd look like a complete loon sitting here snickering to myself. yeah, Favors is finished. . . sorta. I wrote it over the summer, according the WordPerfect. But some parts if it are kinda. . . well, they suck. I just write whatever amuses me, and that's not always the best thing for the story, so now I've got to go back and fix it. Like this next chapter: brand new. I got impatient the fist time around and wanted to skip ahead to the *really* interesting parts. Yeah, you know what I mean. If you want to try to plough through the originals ahead of time, good luck to you and be my guest. Or hell, I've got other stuff, too. Knock yourself out.  
  
Oh, and if you like it so far, you're gonna get all giddy when I announce the possible upcoming release of Favors II (yeah, I'll work on the title). I went farther than I needed in this story, so I'm thinking about loping off the end and making a sequel.   
  
Also. I understand some people aren't big fans of cliffhangers. yes, there was a cliffhanger back there. therefore, I will now resolve it. chlorine has the greatest ELECTRON AFFINITY, while fluorine has the most IONIZATION POTENTIAL. My professor pulled through for me during lecture today and completely cleared up all confusion. What a lovely gentleman.  
  
*yeah*  
  
THIRTEEN: Scary Lady  
  
This was not good. Katyana stared a moment, then said, "Ah. . . hi."  
  
Sierra's glinting red eyes narrowed. "Come with me," Thrawn's mother said. "We need to talk."  
  
Katyana was still wracking her brain for an escape as Sierra walked away. Sighing, she trailed after the other woman. This was definitely not how she had hoped the day would unfold. Sierra led her into a different, unoccupied bedroom. Stabbing a finger at the bed, she said, "Sit."  
  
Katyana sat. Sith take it, she really didn't like being around that women without Thrawn to shield her from the brunt of the hostility. And people back home thought *Thrawn* was scary. What did they know?  
  
"I don't like you," Sierra said.  
  
Blinking, Katyana said, "Oh– uh. . . ."  
  
"You are going to get my son banished again."  
  
Blast it. Was anyone able to have a conversation with this woman? Katyana wasn't sure how to go about it. "He doesn't think so," she said carefully.  
  
Sierra snorted. "Or he doesn't care."  
  
"He cares," Katyana said automatically, then bit her lip at Sierra's sharp look.  
  
"Does he, then."  
  
She hesitated, then nodded.  
  
"Well. That's something, at least." She pursed her lips, eyeing Katyana. "And you?"  
  
"Me?" she asked uncertainly. "He doesn't want to be banished, so I don't, either."  
  
Sierra nodded curtly. "Good. Then leave."  
  
"No, I--"  
  
"No?" Sierra stalked forward, eyes gleaming like a predator. "Then you don't care that Derk wants revenge?"  
  
Too late to stand up now. Sierra was towering over her. Swallowing, she said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Derk knows about your little game, girl," Sierra said.  
  
Katyana didn't answer immediately. A memory flashed through her mind– the little spy cam hidden up in the ceiling of their room in the ship. It wasn't Derk, Thrawn had said. //It is probably my mother— she was suspicious, and she wouldn't mind blackmailing me.//  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Katyana said. "I'm not playing a game."  
  
Sierra stared at her a moment, her face hard. Finally, she said, "It doesn't matter if that's true or not. Thrawn refused to turn his fleet over to the Exploratory Division. Derk no longer wants Thrawn back."  
  
"And what about the Narata alliance?" she asked, shaking her head. "I thought–"  
  
"The alliance was a sham, you little fool," Sierra said impatiently. "Do you think the Naratas want a connection to him? Derk wants Imperial technology, their ships. But Thrawn refused to so much as pretend to agree until the banishment was revoked." She looked disgusted. "Derk will do something to humiliate my son before this is over, and I suspect he will use you to do it. I want you to leave, girl, and I don't want you to come back."  
  
Katyana came very close to rolling her eyes. Sierra was obviously very desperate to get her out of the picture. Did she honestly think there was hope of convincing Thrawn to marry Selena? "I suppose Derk put that cam in our room on the ship, too," she said.  
  
Sierra scowled. "Do not take that tone with me, girl."  
  
Standing up and sidestepping Thrawn's mother, she said, "I'll tell Thrawn about your concerns."  
  
"You had better."  
  
Katyana's hand was on the doorknob when Sierra said, "Oh, and Katyana." Reluctantly, she paused. Sierra's face was very cold. "I don't know how it is with humans, but in this house, if you cannot keep your voice to yourself, you will be moaning for a very different reason."  
  
Face burning, Katyana wrenched the door open and hurried out. Blast it all! Why couldn't she stand up to that wretched woman? Poor Thrawn! She would rather be abandoned by a parent than be manipulated by one like Sierra.  
  
She went to the 'fresher, but it was abandoned. Perfect. She hurried back to their room, but Thrawn wasn't there, either.   
  
There was activity in the kitchen. Katyana headed that way, still fuming and berating herself. In the entrance, she paused. "Where's Thrawn?" she asked.  
  
Liana and Frell were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. "Khaln stopped by and dragged him away," Frell said. "He said something about getting Thrawn to look at fleet deployment, or something of that nature."  
  
And now Katyana didn't know whether she ought to be embarrassed or not. First she gets cornered by Sierra, and now Thrawn had vanished. What a typically male thing to do! And she had thought he was something above the typical male.  
  
Noticing her disgust, Liana said, "You can use the comm to contact him, if you would like."  
  
"No, thank you," Katyana said. No, if he was going to run off, he could just deal with it later. "It'll wait. When is he getting back?"   
  
"He said he would meet you at the ceremony," Liana said. "Also– he apologizes for disappearing and hopes you aren't angry."  
  
She snorted. "Typical." 


	15. Fourteen:The Temporary Lapse of Judgment

my lab partners are so cute. . .hehe. normally I'm not sexist, but if they want to be macho and do all the pipette-ing, they can knock themselves out. we had a 30.5% error. 30.5!! if you want something done right...*roll eyes* oh, well. i don't care. they're cute. and get this. the 1 day a week i'm up early enough to have breakfast, and it turns out they stop surving breakfast before 10 o'clock. Ten bloody o'clock!! and then on the way home I got hit on by a bunch of hicks in the back of a pickup truck. all I can say is, I'm proud to be from Wisconsin, where hicks think girls fall for guys riding in the bed of a pickup. what a day. i think I'm going to go back to bed and add to those two hours of sleep I got last night. here's the next chapter because I have to do something while I drink the grapejuice I bought for breakfast because they had no French toast. Lousy cafeteria.  
  
actually, I'm having a good day so far. It's lord of the rings II and grilled cheese day. unless Frank's doesn't have grilled cheese today... no, I'm not even going to consider that. And now, finally. . . .  
  
FOURTEEN: The Temporary Lapse of Judgment  
  
The garden was beautiful, and full of guests here to witness the ceremony. Thrawn watched Katyana as she talked to Liana. She didn't know he was here yet. He sighed, finishing off his glass of wine.  
  
"I'm glad you are happy, son."  
  
He turned, startled, to see his father standing behind him. He nodded toward Katyana. "I'm glad you didn't settle for less," he said. "You want to be with her."  
  
"I do," he sighed, reaching for a new drink.  
  
Frell clasped his shoulder. "Everyone is glad for you, Thrawn. I thought you would like to know that."  
  
He didn't reply. Sith, he was an awful man. He abused his crewer's loyalty to set up this charade— and committed indecencies with that subordinate— and lied to family he had been unable to see for years. He raised the mug of arabrandy and downed it. He didn't deserve their approval. He deserved to be sent back to the Admonitor in disgrace on the next shuttle.  
  
Setting down the mug, he picked up a full one and looked at Katyana again. Vek'ner, why had he let that happen? Was he so weak that he couldn't resist a woman in his bed? By Brita, she was a lieutenant. Such a thing should never have happened, no matter what his feelings for her.  
  
A good way through this mug now, he turned away from the girl. Crizza. He should have just married that yatric twit and been done with it. What was he waiting for? Dying alone, still serving the Empire, with no wife, no children? He finished off his mug and left it on another table.  
  
Damn her— damn Katy. Why did he have to want her? Not just her body— Crizza, everything about her put Selena to shame. Put every woman to shame. Damn her. Why couldn't he be satisfied with what they had done? He couldn't have her. She was his frekking lieutenant. Damn her!  
  
He spotted an amber-colored drink and reached for it. If ever there was a time to need to forget, it was now.  
  
"I think that's enough, son," Frell said, frowning at his drink. "Where has Katy gotten to?"  
  
Thrawn picked up the glass, ignoring his father's expression, and gestured in the direction he had last seen her. "Mingling."  
  
"Ah. They're ready for the vows now," Frell said. "Come."  
  
Thrawn eyed his drink, then finished it. "Coming," he muttered.  
  
As they crossed the garden, Frell said, "What's bothering you, Thrawn?"  
  
"I am a liar."  
  
Frell looked over, eyebrows raised. "Oh?"  
  
"I deserve to die alone."  
  
"How much did you drink, Thrawn?"  
  
Thrawn shrugged, looking around the garden for Katy. The ground lurched under his feet, as if he was on the deck of a hydroboat, and he gave up. She could find him.   
  
"Come sit down, son," Frell said, gripping Thrawn's shoulder. "We'll get you sorted out after the vows."  
  
Thrawn followed him through the crowd. "Sit," Frell said, nodding at one of the decorative stone benches.  
  
He started to sit, but the edge of the bench moved without warning. He would have gone down if his father hadn't steadied him. "Crizza," Frell said, helping him to the bench. "You're drunk as a grimtor. Keep still and don't talk."  
  
He kept looking around for Katy, but she didn't come during the vows. His father left when the crowd dispersed, but Thrawn didn't move. She'd find him.  
  
He heard footsteps and turned, nearly falling off the bench again. It wasn't Katy but his uncle. "Hello, Thrawn," Derk said, sitting down beside him. He held out a mug. "Drink?"  
  
"I'm already drunk," Thrawn said, looking away.  
  
Derk smiled tightly. "I see that. Then now might not be the ideal time tell you that you're still banished."  
  
Thrawn looked back at him blankly, and Derk said, "I know you lied about your marriage."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
Derk smiled again. "Your 'wife' says you did."  
  
"She wouldn't."  
  
"Well, see, I'm afraid she's a bit inebriated, too, nephew. Rest assured, I was already fairly sure. But witnesses heard what she said. And I am afraid I just can't see reinstating you, Thrawn." He stood up and held out the drink. "Are you sure you don't want it?"  
  
Thrawn jerked the mug out of his hand. "Leave me."  
  
Derk didn't leave, though. He was joined by an unsteady Katy. "Hi," she said, sitting down right on his lap and spilling part of his drink onto the grass. "I couldn't find you."  
  
"You told him that we're not married."  
  
She laughed. "No, I didn't. He already knew."  
  
"You told him. I'm banished because of you."  
  
"No— because you lied!"  
  
"Wait," Derk said. "Listen, Thrawn— you haven't sworn yourself. You told me you had."  
  
"We can get married," Katy said, turning to Thrawn. "If we get married, it's not a lie, right? He'll have to take it back and you won't be banished!"  
  
Thrawn frowned. "But we can't."  
  
"Sure we can! There's a priest or whatever he is, and witnesses— then you won't be banished and it won't matter!"  
  
He felt his heart speed in excitement. Could it be possible? A way out of all his problems? Pardoned, he could keep Katy— "All right," he said, nodding. "Let's do it."  
  
"The tada'ma is there," Derk said with a smile, nodding toward the older man in the purple robe. "He has everything ready."  
  
The old man did indeed have everything still set up. He seemed to be expecting them. "Good afternoon," he said. "Are you ready?"  
  
Thrawn nodded.  
  
"Then kneel," the tada'ma said, gesturing at the pair of pillows.  
  
Thrawn eyed the ground dubiously. "Well, go ahead and kneel," he said to Katy. He bent his knees and ended up sitting on the ground.  
  
Katy started laughing, sitting down next to him. The tada'ma looked between them with a frown. "Are you drunk?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes," Thrawn said. "We are."  
  
The old man looked up at Derk, then pursed his lips. "Kneel, if you would, please."  
  
Thrawn got to his knees and swayed. "You better hurry," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
The tada'ma pressed his lips together, but he did rush through the blessings. Thrawn repeated the vows, then translated them for Katy. She echoed them solemnly, breaking into giggles only at the end. Not bad, Thrawn thought.  
  
The tada'ma took Katy's hand and pierced her palm with a sharp blade, then repeated the gesture on Thrawn. "You are now sworn, body and soul," the tada'ma said, pressing their hands together. "Only death can break the bond of blood which you have forged. Rise now, and begin your lives together."  
  
*** 


	16. Fifteen: Where's Thrawn

a/n: oh, you've done it now. you think you can call me a chipmunk, jayla? And rippin' on my great home state of Wisconsin? That's some nerve.   
  
though I gotta admit, Arnie's pretty cool. lol. *You're terminated* God I love those movies. And I don't really LIKE-like the Empire, really, cuz sexism and blowing up planets just ain't cool. I just think it's more fun to write from their point of view. dunno why. . . I guess I just have a thing for bad guys. ha. anyway, this is a really really short chapter and everybody can thank jayla for it.  
  
and for the record, we've got more than snow and cheese in Wisconsin. There's also beer and cows. take that, california.  
  
FIFTEEN: A Short Chapter  
  
Frell hurried back out to the garden with the hera juice. No amount of hera juice was going to prevent a horrible hangover, but at least Thrawn wouldn't be so utterly drunk. He had never seen his son drunk before— he didn't want to imagine what had brought it about.  
  
But when he arrived at the bench, Thrawn was gone. There was a mug laying on the grass beside it, but Thrawn was nowhere in sight. He frowned. Where had he gotten to?  
  
He spotted Derk and headed in that direction. "Have you seen Thrawn?"  
  
Derk's lips pursed. "I have some bad news, Frell."  
  
"Bad news?" he echoed uneasily. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, he was drunk."  
  
Frell held up the bottle. "I know."  
  
"You left him alone? Vek'ner. . . ."  
  
"What?" Frell asked, irritated. "What did he do?"  
  
"He had the tada'ma swear him to the human."  
  
Frell threw up his hands. "So? They're already sworn the human way. Why is that a problem?"  
  
Derk looked at him for a long moment, then said, "He never told you?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"He did not marry that human girl, Frell. He only wanted the Naratas to think so he didn't have to marry Selena."  
  
Frell shook his head. "No— that can't be."  
  
"I'm afraid it's true. From what I understand, he chose the nearest female out of his crew to stand in as a wife. I doubt he even knows her all that well."  
  
"But— why? Why would he do that?"  
  
Derk shrugged. "If I knew where he has gotten to, I would ask him. But he and the girl have vanished."  
  
Frell felt numb. Recalling Thrawn's earlier comments— I am a liar. I deserve to die alone— he wondered if it could possibly be true. But why would he tell Derk and not his own father?  
  
He walked around for a long time, but had no success locating either one of them. Finally, giving up, he went back to the house. Thrawn would be back. He had to come back.  
  
*** 


	17. Sixteen: Surprise

i've never asked a cow how happy it was with wisconsin, but I can't say I've heard one complain. did I mention that Wisconsinites get to wear giant foam hats shaped like wedges of cheese? you don't even need to be at a Packer game. what more could anyone ask for? and we're tough here. picture this. it's 30 degrees out. half the people aren't even wearing coats. and-- honest-to-God-- there was a girl walking to class eating a, get this, ICE CREAM CONE!!! outside! i've got a guy in my chem discussion from California that wore a huge ski coat, a hat, and gloves when the temp dropped to 50. ha ha hahaha.   
  
All right, Jayla, just this once. *hug* if it makes you feel better, it was just a coincidence the chapter happened to be short (honest!). you better be VERY grateful that I'm updating AGAIN (emphasis on AGAIN) today. i know the princess has ordered me to update before she returns to her royal computer (excuse me for a moment *snicker* all right, I'm back) but since I've got no idea when you're checking again, you'll just have to deal if I missed ya. terribly sorry, your highness.  
  
Owlet: I'll see what I can arrange about getting Katy a pet morrab. . . hmm. ideas forming. . . yes, you might see that someday in the future. as to getting Thrawn's head out of his ass. . . hehe. I think it's cute that he's a little clueless(but hell, that's just me). and I notice you're quoting Captain Picard? Uh-oh. do we have a trekkie on our hands here?? i'm setting my phaser to stun. . . lol. just teasing. Live long and prosper, that's my motto.  
  
TGI (32min til)F!!! done with classes at 1045 until Monday at 2!!! And it's Matrix Revolutions weekend opening weekend, so I know what my friend's gonna be after for on Saturday. Is it just me, or do these annoying author notes just keep getting longer and longer?  
  
SIXTEEN: The Big Surprise  
  
Katyana woke up, her back hurting. Gradually, she realized she was laying on a hard floor, trapped between cold stone tiles and a warm body. And there didn't feel as if there were clothes barricading her against either.  
  
Her eyes flew open. Light stabbed into her skull, and she immediately squeezed them shut again. Groaning, she fought back a wave of nausea and a pounding headache.  
  
Above her, the body holding her legs open rolled off her. Swearing in Chissi, Thrawn sounded as if he had his own share of pain. Katy squinted, gradually able to focus on the outside world. They were in a shed of some sort— windowless and lit by glowpanels, she could feel a breeze of cold air coming from a crack along the foundation.  
  
Which reminded her that she had no clothes. She sat up, her entire body protesting. A crazed dewback was thrashing around inside of her skull, fighting to escape. Sithspawn, what had she done? She felt like she had been hit by a truck. What had happened? Her dress was hanging by the skirt on the corner of a workbench, her shoes in opposite corners. Damn. Thrawn's clothes were scattered even farther. Double damn. Brita, the muscles of her inner thighs hurt like blazes.  
  
Her thighs felt sticky. Damn and bloody black Sith! There were vague memories, possibly imagined but more possibly real. "Thrawn," she said, looking over reluctantly. The gesture made her stomach heave.  
  
Thrawn was laying flat on his back, grimacing, eyes closed. Wearing nothing but his socks, he looked attractive despite her massive hangover and the knowledge of their mostly-forgotten night. He grunted.  
  
"Do you remember last night?"  
  
He grunted again. "I was drunk beyond comprehension," he said, his voice scratchy.  
  
"Me, too, I think," she said. "I think. . . I think we had sex."  
  
"You think?" he shot back, his brow creased in pain. "What tipped you off? The fact that we have no clothes on? Or perhaps that I was between your legs when you woke up?"  
  
"Bastard," she snapped, searching for her undergarments. "You know, I feel like hell, too."  
  
Thrawn groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands. "I'm s—" He paused, cracking his eyes to stare at his hand. "Sorry," he finished, his mind somewhere else entirely. "Oh, Sith."  
  
"What now?" she asked, snagging her underwear and pulling them on.  
  
He was still staring at his palm, his face an unhealthy shade of gray. "Do you have a cut on your hand?" he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.  
  
She glanced down at her hands. Unnoticed before among the other aches and pains, there was indeed a small slash on the inside of her left hand, the creases of her palm brown with dry blood. She turned her hand to show him.   
  
Thrawn said nothing. Pulling on her rumpled dress, Katyana said, "Is it bad? A cut palm?"  
  
"Do you remember kneeling?" Thrawn asked, his voice deliberately calm. "A man in a purple robe?"  
  
She frowned. "I remember a guy in purple," she said. "Wasn't he the guy that led the ceremony for Liana?"  
  
"I think he led two."  
  
He was outwardly controlled, but there seemed to be some urgency in his words. "Two?" she echoed. Then her eyes widened. "No. No, tell me you're not suggesting that— that we— why—"  
  
"Drunk or not, what are the chances that we both cut our hands in the same place? And on the day a tada'ma is present? I think. . . ." He swallowed. "I think we're married."  
  
"But— no, we can't be! I mean, that's a legal marriage. You can't undo— no, it's not possible." Her voice was tinged with alarm. "It's NOT! How are we going to get out of this? Can't we just tell him we were drunk? Annul it? Something?"  
  
"Not after what we did here."  
  
"Nobody has to know!"  
  
Thrawn gestured toward the corner. "That's a cam, Katy. We were set up."  
  
"This is bullshit!" she cried. "I was so fragging drunk I can't even remember what I did! You can't tell me that something stupid I said when I was drunk is legally binding!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She got unsteadily to her feet, wondering if she was going to throw up. "FIX it, Thrawn! Do something! Make it go away!"  
  
He looked down at the ground. "I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can! If I got married here— I can't ever get married now! Not unless you die! *You* didn't want to get married— do something!"  
  
"There is nothing I can do."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
He shook his head slowly. "Katy, the closest I have ever heard to divorce by Chissi law is a legal separation— a restraining order. Never a divorce. Vows are permanent."  
  
"You're a fragging genius, aren't you? So think of something! There is something. . . ."  
  
His expression told her more than his denials. By Brita, this couldn't be right. When she finally met the man she was supposed to marry, she wouldn't even be able to sign the marriage contract without lying on the 'current marital status' question. Would she ever even have a boyfriend again? There were very few guys that would consider dating the wife of an Imperial Grand Admiral, even if Thrawn didn't mind her infidelity. Would he hold her to her vows? She had a queasy-feeling instinct that he was the type of man to honor his vows, drunken or not.  
  
"Oh, gods," she whispered. Turning, she fled from the shed in a blind panic.  
  
It was night outside. She stumbled barefoot through the garden, up into Liana's house. She burst in through a rear door, heading right into the sitting room.  
  
Liana and Frell were inside. They both looked up when she appeared. Katy was momentarily surprised to see the new bride up and with her father, rather than her groom. She was struck by another wave of nausea when she realized that it was her wedding night, too.  
  
The father and daughter had identical looks of worry and relief on their faces. "Thank Liss'nou," Liana said. "We were worried when you didn't return. Where is Thrawn?"  
  
"I— please— did—" She paused to collect herself, then said, "Did we. . . swear ourselves?"  
  
The Chiss exchanged a long look. Finally, Frell said, "My dear, it has been a long day for you. You should rest—"  
  
"Did we?" she demanded shrilly.  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
Feeling dizzy, Katy leaned against a wall. Frell walked over and took her arm. "You were tricked, daughter," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Derk found out you and Thrawn were lying. He decided to punish you."  
  
It was her fault. Oh, dark Sith, it was all her fault! Why had she been so stupid? She should have called Thrawn and told him about Sierra's warning. She felt herself shaking. "You know?" she whispered.  
  
Frell sighed. "Yes, dear. I know now. Everyone knows. Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"He didn't– didn't want to risk his readmittance. If anyone found out." She swallowed hard, trying valiantly to control the nausea.  
  
"I don't think it will happen now," Frell said lowly. "The Naratas are complaining loudly. The other Houses are all questioning the wisdom of letting him return."  
  
Katy started to cry. "I have to leave," she said. "Please. Father. Take me to the shuttle."  
  
"Is it safe to fly alone?"  
  
"I can."  
  
He nodded, squeezing her shoulders. "Very well, my dear."  
  
Liana reached over and took her hand. "It will be for the best," she told her. "Thrawn is a good man, and he cares for you."  
  
He might care for her, but it was a disaster. What would he do when he returned to the Admonitor with a wife? Or was she destined to live her life alone? The tears didn't stop.  
  
*** 


	18. Seventeen: Chasing Katy

a/n: another shortie. used to be a run-on chapter (you know, like a runon sentence, only more so). i chopped it in half. if that bugs you, well, you get upset too easy. man, look who's talking. I'm still freaked out because I wanted some fig newtons (not figgy ones cuz I don't like the seeds, but those apple ones. . . mm. . . ) and the f-ing place wasn't open yet! *deep breath* life's rough.  
  
jayla: good luck on your test!!!! you're so lucky, I love tests!!! wait. . . oh, I'm sorry, I'm thinking of Scrubs. I love that show. Tests blow. tell your roommate I'm sorry if I made you freak out. hehe. i freak my roomie out all the time. and since I have a test on Tues I really feel for ya so I'll even post Ch17- part II right away.   
  
Happy weekend everyone!  
  
SEVENTEEN: Chasing Katy  
  
Thrawn leapt out of the vehicle before Liana had even stopped completely. Running into the shuttle hangar, he skidded to a stop upon finding it empty. Frell was standing in the doorway, watching Thrawn with sympathy.  
  
He scowled at his father. "Why did you let her leave?"  
  
"What that girl needs is solitude, son," Frell said. "At least for a time. She will come to acceptance soon enough."  
  
"Father, we needed to come to a decision before we returned to the Admonitor," Thrawn said angrily. "We needed to come to decide what to do for ourselves."  
  
"Thrawn, the girl cares for you. What decision is there?"  
  
"She doesn't want to be married to me, Father! She's distraught— and how could you have even *considered* letting her go off on her own?" He turned. "I'm going after her."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
Thrawn took the fastest ship available, which was, unfortunately, still slower than the upgraded lambda-shuttle. Three days– three very long days– later, he was back on the Admonitor.  
  
Niriz appeared in the hangar to meet him. "Sir," he said, trying to hide his surprise at seeing Thrawn out of uniform. "You're early. I trust things went well?"  
  
"That's yet to be determined, though it isn't looking hopeful. Has Lieutenant Drake returned here, by any chance?"  
  
"No, sir," Niriz said, looking startled. He glanced behind Thrawn, as if confirming that she wasn't on her way out of the shuttle after all. "Should she have?"  
  
Thrawn pursed his lips. "I wasn't expecting it. Have the ship prepared for lightspeed. We're going to Trellis."  
  
"Ah— Trellis, sir?" Niriz asked. "Where is that?"  
  
"The Border Regions, I believe," Thrawn said, walking toward the turbolift. "Check with navigation. I'll be in my quarters— alert me when we're ready to jump."  
  
"Yes, sir— if I may ask, what is the problem?"  
  
Thrawn hesitated, then said, "I'll explain when we locate Lieutenant Drake."  
  
Going down to his chambers, Thrawn sealed himself in. He felt sick to his stomach. He could very well have ruined a good part of her life in his carelessness. If something had happened to her as she fled Galeara, he would never forgive himself.  
  
He sat in his command chair, head in his hands, until Niriz arrived in person. Reluctantly, Thrawn keyed the door open.  
  
Niriz walked in and frowned slightly. "No art today, sir?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
The captain cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can do, sir?"  
  
"How far are we from Trellis?"  
  
"Two days, fourteen hours at top speed."  
  
Thrawn nodded. "Order it."  
  
"Yes, sir. . . Is Lieutenant Drake in danger?"  
  
"I hope not. No."  
  
Niriz cleared his throat again, arms folded behind his back. "Shall I have Laundry send you up a fresh uniform, sir?"  
  
Thrawn glanced down, realizing he was in his old, rumpled clothes, a bloodstain still on one cuff. He touched the stain, then grimaced and said, "No. I believe I have one in my wardrobe. Thank you, Captain."  
  
Niriz hesitated, the nodded. Bowing politely, he left without another word. Thrawn flexed his damaged hand. The cut was red now, and uncomfortably warm. The motion made it throb, a painful reminder of his stupidity. He really ought to let someone down in the med ward put antibiotics on it; it looked like it could be getting infected. But until he found Katy and began to make things right with her, it would stay that way. He would prefer that it hurt.  
  
*** 


	19. Eighteen: Finding Katy

EIGHTEEN: Finding Katy  
  
Thrawn slept very little during the trip, putting on his uniform and emerging only upon their arrival in the Trellis system. Captain Niriz watched him closely from the moment Thrawn entered the bridge. "Colonel Bretson down in the garrison wishes to know what we think we're doing, sir," Niriz said dryly. "He doesn't sound pleased to see us."  
  
"Assure him we will be on our way soon enough," Thrawn said. "I will be needing a place to land and a speeder."  
  
"Yes, sir. The shuttle is prepared. Will I be accompanying you today?"  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"Then a small guard? I wouldn't have overmuch faith in the Trellis stormtroopers."  
  
"No. I will be going alone— and that expression is unnecessary, Captain. Trellis is hardly a hotbed of danger."  
  
Niriz continued to look as though he fully expected Thrawn to be robbed and beaten in the streets, but he said, "As you wish, sir."  
  
The garrison escorted him to the ground with a trio of airships. A heavy-set human colonel of middle age stood nearby, accompanied by a squad of stormtroopers. Bretson saluted. "Welcome to Trellis, Admiral Thrawn," he said, his dark eyes flickering from the closing hatch back to Thrawn, clearly having expected others to exit. "I am Colonel Bretson. I'm afraid we weren't notified of your visit, or we would have made other accommodations."  
  
"I merely need a speeder, Colonel," Thrawn said. "It's a matter of some urgency."  
  
Bretson pursed his lips and gestured vaguely at the stormtrooper commander. "Of course. It will be here shortly."  
  
It was the middle of winter here, the temperatures sub-freezing. Thrawn gave no sign that the icy wind blowing through his uniform bothered him, but by the time his speeder arrived, his hands were nearly numb and his face stung.  
  
With a short nod at Bretson, he went to the driver's side door. The major behind the wheel looked up at him, surprised. "I can drive you, Admiral," he said.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Thrawn said. "If you need me to sign out, then I will do so."  
  
The major climbed out. "Ah, no, sir. Have a good day."  
  
Thrawn got into the nicely heated speeder and drove away. Once outside the garrison, he dug in a pocket for the hardcopies he had printed out earlier today. One sheet had addresses, the other a map.  
  
Thrawn set off for the first address. He wanted to call ahead, but he was concerned that if Katy got wind of his proximity, she would run again. The house he was looking for was on the university campus, a twenty-minute drive from the garrison. It was still relatively early in the morning; Katy's brother was most likely home.  
  
He pulled into the driveway of an old house with peeling paint. Parking in front, he walked quickly to the door and rang. A minute later, shivering, he pressed the buzzer again. Vek'ner, it was almost as cold as Csillia here.  
  
Finally, the door was thrown open. A young human man, tall, gangly, and dark, peered out. "Yeah?" he asked, frowning suspiciously at his uniform.  
  
"I'm looking for Conner Drake," he said. "Is he home?"  
  
The young man narrowed his eyes. "No. You have a message for him?"  
  
"I'm looking for his sister," he said, trying to minimize his shivering. "I don't suppose you know her? Katy Drake?" He clamped his jaw shut to keep his teeth from chattering.  
  
"What the frek do you want with Kate?" he demanded.  
  
So he had found Conner Drake after all. "She's my wife," he said.  
  
Conner frowned. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Do you know where I can find her or not?" The damn wind was making his skin burn.  
  
He hesitated, then said, "Come on in, man. It's cold out."  
  
Thrawn stepped through the door. Conner was staring at him. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Not even a roommate in sight, let alone Katy. He sighed. "My name is Thrawn."  
  
"That Admiral guy she works for?"  
  
He nodded slightly. "That would be me."  
  
"You're not really married to Kate, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
Conner turned away. "I'll call her." Digging out a comm from his pocket, he said, "Mom." A moment later, he said, "Hey, yeah— is Kate there?. . .Kate? Yeah, it's me. . . are you married?"  
  
Thrawn heard her speak, and Conner raised his eyebrows. "Uh. . .huh. Kate, you that's the craziest. . . no, actually, he's here at my house." Another indecipherable exclamation from Katy, and Conner said, "All right, relax. What do you want me to do with him, then?"  
  
Thrawn's stomach clenched.   
  
"I've got a test," Conner said. "I'll give him directions. See you." He clicked the comm off and said, "She's at the farm. Just follow the midway route north out of town til the exit marker for Brightly. Take it. You'll see a billboard for speeder repair a little bit ahead. It's the big farm after it— the house is on the right, and there's an address sign that says 'Drake Agriculture.' Take that drive up to the house. It'll be at least forty minutes."  
  
Thrawn nodded. "Thank you."  
  
An hour later, Thrawn parked in front of the farmhouse, his mouth dry. Forcing himself to the doorway, he rang the bell.  
  
The door opened almost immediately. Katy stood over the threshold, looking pale. She had dressed up, he noticed in surprise, in a black skirt and a deep green sweater, her hair neatly tied back. For him? "Good morning," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said, biting her lip and stepping back. "Come in. My mom's gone."  
  
Thrawn entered, looking around in interest. The inside of the house was much more modern than the exterior. To his left, a wall of flats showed Katy and Conner in various stages of development, in a variety of places and poses.  
  
"I was going to go back to the Admonitor," she told him.  
  
He nodded fractionally. "I know."  
  
She stood on the other side of the hallway, hands clasped behind her back nervously. "Why did you come?"  
  
He sighed, straightening an already perfectly straight frame on the wall. Then, forcing himself to look up at her, he opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't. Vek'ner, what had he done? Dropping to his knees in front of her, he said, "Katy, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I've been sick over it for days. I know I can never make it up to you, but. . . I swear I will try."  
  
She stared down at him in shock. Then, sinking down to her knees to face him, she said, "You didn't do it on purpose. I went along with it. I forgive you."  
  
"Katy, I've never been drunk before in my life," he whispered. "I have no excuse."  
  
"I was drunk, too," she said. "I don't blame you--"  
  
"You should. You would never have been there if it wasn't for me. And now. . . I can only say that I am sorry."  
  
She sighed. "You lost just as much as I did— more, I guess, since you're still banished."  
  
"No. I haven't lost anything that I hadn't lost a long time ago." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "I wasn't going to marry– but you could have. I took that from you."  
  
"Look," she said with a hint of impatience, getting to her feet. "What happened, happened. You screwed up— so did I. I spent the last four days cursing and crying and punching bulkheads over what could have been. But it can't be. So get up, come have some caf with me, and we'll figure out what will be." She offered him a shaky smile. "Okay?"  
  
*** 


	20. Nineteen: Decisions

a/n: Saturday!! Matrix day! goin before 530 so we get matinee prices (woo-hoo! that makes it $6 instead of $8. geez movies are expensive. and you've got to smuggle in your own drinks if you dont want to pay five bucks for a kiddie cup). also: colleges are incompetent. I'm trying to transfer out of the hellhole I'm in now. one of my possibilities has ignored me, save to send me a little green card demanding that I pay my application fee, and the other sent me a notice that the campus I applied for doesn't have NURSING. I didn't apply for the nursing program!! Arrgh!   
  
has anyone heard the Weird Al song "The Saga Begins"? It's about Phantom Menace, to the music of The Day the Music Died, or whatever that song. I found it last night. weird al rocks.  
  
kimara: awww. THANK YOU!! if I knew where to find you, I would go give you a big hug. Yes, he'll be promoted. Actually, he already was. I think I mentioned it somewhere when they were talking to his parents back on the ship. It's just still a secret. Thrawn got promoted before he took the Admonitor into to the Unknowns, but nobody knew about it. he wore an admiral uniform or everything. I'm not making this up. It was in a short story by Timothy Zahn. Command Decision. I know. . . I'm obsessed. It's messed up. Will there be a sequel? well, i've got a few pages of extra junk that can start Part II. Hey, maybe I'll make it a trilogy in true Star wars style. I'd probably blow out my creativity circuits. And will Katy and Thrawn get along? Hmm. . . I guess you're just going to have to read the sequel.  
  
Jayla: yes, you leave me a lot of reviews. THANK YOU! if i didn't get the little "new mail" thing on my homepage everytime I went online I'd probably start crying. *sniff*. also, if I didn't have anything to answer, there'd probably be half the number of chapters up. you make me post twice a day! people around here probably think I have no life, between that and me whining about pipettes and frozen pepsi. oh. and yes, I'm on aim sometimes. it's in my profile, I think. go ahead and bug me. hmm. . . you're not "sweetandhot" are you? just after i read your review, I got IM'd by him (her??), and I have no idea who it is. I think I pissed him off. oops.  
  
I love this weird al song. gotta go. shoot. I'm late. Later, gators.  
  
PS: Hey, sorry about the whole "chapter does not exist" thing. it wasn't my fault. I swear. hope this one goes up. and i thought the matrix was good. kickass battle scene w/the machines in the dock. mixed reviews from friends: one liked it. one used the phrase "it sucked". but what does he know, anyway?  
  
NINETEEN: Decisions  
  
The guilt-stricken look had finally faded from Thrawn's expression. Even after so many days, Katyana still felt strange whenever she thought of having a husband. She handed Thrawn his mug, then sat down across the table from him.  
  
There was a long silence. Finally, she couldn't stand it. "So," she said, setting the cup down with a thump. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? Or you haven't decided?"  
  
"There aren't that many options, you realize," Thrawn said. "Either we pretend this never happened. . . or we act as husband and wife."  
  
"If we pretend," Katyana said, "do we have to be alone?"  
  
Thrawn gripped the mug hard enough that his knuckles whitened. "No," he said with an effort. "If there is someone you would rather be with. . . I couldn't demand loyalty."  
  
"Couldn't you?"  
  
"If I was your husband. . .yes. I would. But if I was just a man you were involuntarily bound to, then no. I will not ask it of you."  
  
She flattened her hands on the tabletop, then folded them. "But if we agree to be husband and wife, then there's no changing our minds."  
  
"No."  
  
"You would have a hard time seeing your wife with a different man, whether you were acknowledging the vows or not," Katyana said. "Wouldn't you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't think I'd like knowing you were with someone else either," she admitted. "Even if I've only known you a week and our only tie is a drunken vow neither of us remember— I think it would really, really bug me."  
  
He didn't answer, and she pressed her hands against her temples, growling in frustration.   
  
"I'm not sure whether you would consider this incentive for leaving or blackmailing you into staying— or neither— but if you choose not to accept this. . . I think it would be best that you were transferred to another ship."  
  
"You owe me a debt," she said. "Is it big enough that I could stay if I wanted to?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes. But I still think it would be a very bad idea."  
  
Still staring down at the table, she tried to think. What did she do? Bind herself to Thrawn forever and give up choosing her mate? But she couldn't marry anyone else, anyway. She could cheat— but all the time, that's what it would feel like. How could she have a meaningful relationship with someone all the while knowing she had a husband, if only technically? What kind of man would accept that— not any that she would want to be involved with, likely. But could she be married to Thrawn? He was a Grand Admiral, for Brita's sake. He ran the fleet in the Unknown Regions; she watched sensor screens for a living. What would it be like being with a man that expected his orders obeyed unconditionally, who took orders from the Emperor alone? What sort of egalitarian marriage would that be? He had seemed like a nice guy this week— but that was a week. How could she decide the rest of her life on the basis of a week?  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
She looked up, then smiled wryly. "I'm thinking that we're in over our heads. How long do we have to decide? I mean, we'll have to figure something out by the time we get back to the Admonitor, but. . . when are you expected there?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
She frowned. "Tonight? But aren't they a few days away?"  
  
"They're in-system."  
  
Blast it. "What? Why?"  
  
"Well, you took the lambda-shuttle, and the Chiss shuttle wasn't fast enough."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Fast enough for what?"  
  
"I was worried."  
  
There was a long silence. Finally, she said, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Me, neither."  
  
Again, a pause. Thrawn rubbed the rim of his mug with his thumb, then said, "I was thinking. . . I wouldn't mind. I like you. I can talk to you. I would like a family of my own, even if it is nothing more the two of us. But I am perfectly content to go on living as I have been for fifteen years."  
  
"So in other words, you're leaving it up to me."  
  
He shrugged. "I suppose I am."  
  
"Well, I am not perfectly content to go on like I've been for the rest of my life. I don't want to live my life alone. And I will— I'll never be able to have a meaningful relationship knowing that he is just. . . someone I'm cheating with. I don't want to die alone."  
  
Thrawn opened his mouth, but Katyana held up a finger to silence him. "There's the other side, though," she said. "You're a Grand Admiral. I've been pretending like you aren't, but you are. Do you realize that frightens me?"  
  
He looked surprised. "Frightens you? Why?"  
  
"Why? Thrawn, you're one of the Emperor's favorites. Out here, you might as well be Emperor. And I'm just some insignificant lieutenant."   
  
"You are not insignificant."  
  
She gave him a hard look. "Of course I am."  
  
"Katy, if my position truly upsets you— frightens you— then. . . I will resign." He looked out the window, his face blank.  
  
He could probably see her gaping, but he gave no sign of it. "You would do that?" she asked, unable to overcome her shock. "You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
"If you cannot accept my job, my rank, then yes. I am serious."  
  
"You would quit your job if I asked?"  
  
He turned slowly and gave her a long look. "Did I not just say that? Twice?"  
  
"You said it. I just don't believe it. You owe the Empire your life for rescuing you, and for giving you everything you have now. You just owe me for a few days of acting and an involuntary marriage."  
  
"You're my wife," he said. "Your needs supercede my debts."  
  
"Do you want to leave the Empire?"  
  
He hesitated, then said, "No."  
  
"Look. . . I guess it's not so much your title that worries me. You get your way, Thrawn. You want it, you expect it, and who am I to tell you that I want to have things *my* way sometimes? I suppose I'm afraid that you'd expect an obedient little wife, not a partner."  
  
Thrawn nodded slowly. "I understand. Is that how you've perceived me these last few days, Katy? If I've behaved that way, I had no idea."  
  
"Well. . .not really. But we only spent a few days together. I don't want to realize one day that I left one boss on the bridge only to go home to another."  
  
"I do not believe I would treat you like that. And even if I did, I suspect that you would keep me well informed of your dissatisfaction."  
  
"And I would live with you, down in your suite?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She tried to imagine the reaction shipboard if she was to move into the Admiral's quarters and declare herself his wife. Most of the women were fascinated by Thrawn, and not a few of them would love to end up in his bed. They would have a few words for her. She couldn't imagine the men would be any more tactful, for that matter. Was marriage really that important?  
  
Thrawn was willing to give up being a Grand Admiral, at her word. He seemed to think it was important. She bit her lip. "Do you want to do it?"  
  
Leaning forward on his elbows, Thrawn studied her face. "Yes," he said firmly. "I do. Do you?"  
  
She met his eyes. Could she live with those eyes for the rest of her life? "I've always been the smart one in a relationship," she finally muttered. "This is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Thrawn, you're leaving the Empire for me. Nobody's even given up so much for me before." Thrawn didn't even flinch, but she hadn't expected him to. "If you're willing to do something like that for a marriage, then I know it can't get as bad as I was going on about."  
  
He forced a smile. "I should hope not." He pushed his mug away. "I'll speak to Niriz tonight, then. He'll be glad to get out of the Wilds, if nothing else."  
  
"You're really going to go through with it, then."  
  
Nodding, his face emotionless, he said, "Of course I am. I said I would, didn't I?"  
  
"What are you going to do, then?"  
  
"Send Niriz back to Coruscant with my resignation. Palpatine won't be happy, but with my terminal illness, I don't think he'll be angry enough to want revenge."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
He smiled faintly. "Freta'heli's Disease," he said. "My escape plan. There is an associate of mine, an Imperial medic, on Sivron who will provide the necessary Emdee readouts and file changes. I'm going to die, you see."  
  
"You have an escape plan?"  
  
He shrugged. "Only a fool goes as high as I have in the Empire without a few ways out. You never know when the Emperor may no longer have a need for you."  
  
"That's cheery. And you don't want to leave?"  
  
"It's my life," he said with a shrug. "I can't imagine what else I will do. . . ." He shook his head. "It isn't important. I'll find something."  
  
"You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad."  
  
"Would you be mad if I said I was just testing you?"  
  
Thrawn raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"I couldn't believe you would really do that. I thought you would find a way to change my mind— like tell me that Palpatine would hunt us down, but you'd do it anyway. But you didn't. You really meant it. Thrawn, I don't want you to resign. Not just to make me feel better."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, my dear."  
  
"I do have something real to ask for, though."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"If we're going to stay together, then I want a real wedding— one I remember, I mean, and we weren't drunk at. One that my family can see. To make it real."  
  
"So you're serious about this."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. I would be honored. When can you have this ready?"  
  
"Well, we need a permit," she said. "And the official to do the ceremony. And I need to bring my roommate down from the Admonitor. But soon."  
  
*** 


	21. Twenty: Nona

a/n: Forlorn- yeah, I know a drunk Thrawn is extremely OOC. but everybody does something out of character sometimes. he's under a lot of emotional stress. yes, thrawn knows how to handle stress. but emotional stress is a bit different than, say, fighting battles and stuff. at the point when he got drunk, he's lying to his family, he's falling in love with someone even though he thinks it's wrong, he wants to get his banishment revoked but isn't entirely convinced it would happen (despite what he says), his mother's a b**** and all that. the thing that pushed him over the edge was that he's realized he wants Katy, but that's impossible. so he got depressed. hell, we all make mistakes, even brilliant tactical warlords. and if you don't buy that. . . all I can say is sorry.  
  
Jayla: oh, goodness. i don't know whether to laugh or get pissed. . . lol. just kidding. I cracked up so loud i'll bet the next room thought i'd lost my mind. you probably got my email by now, so you'll know that no, it's not really my name. it just cut out the middle part because my real name's a little bit long (just a little??) for my login. beats the hell out of the nickname a few of my friends like- CHip. Puke. As for whether or not I'm a girl. . . what kind of guys does your roommate know, anyway? I suppose you're from CA, though. . . lol. if I was a guy, the main character would most definitely not be a chick. sorry charlie. and good thing you're not "sweetandhot". i think it's a friend of my sister's. if I ever figure that out, someone's going to get their uppity high school butt whooped.   
  
I was looking at my reviews and i just want to say that you guys are all so awesome. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!   
  
TWENTY: Nona  
  
Nona Anders looked up from her datapad when Katyana walked into the room. "Hey, you're okay," she said. "Sith, Kate, you had me worried."  
  
"I'm sorry," Katyana said, sitting down on her cot. "I couldn't find you before I left, and I wasn't supposed to say where I was going anyway."  
  
"No, not that," Nona said, swiveling around in her chair to face her roommate. "I knew you had some confidential thing with the admiral. But he came back without you. Jet told me he showed up in some alien ship without a uniform, ordered the captain to set course for Trellis, and then disappeared into his quarters until we arrived."  
  
Katyana scooted back on the bed and folded her legs. "Really?"  
  
"First thing he did was ask about you," Nona went on. "Seriously, Kate. Did you get kidnapped, or what?"  
  
"If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to tell? I mean, really swear to tell *no one*? Just for now?"  
  
Nona looked offended. "What do you think? Of course I promise. I don't want to get you in trouble."  
  
"All right. During a shift before I left, a ship came."  
  
"Right— the ship you two left on."  
  
Katyana nodded. "Yes. That was his uncle's ship."  
  
"The admiral's uncle?"  
  
"Right. Thrawn's family wanted him to marry this girl— well, it's complicated. So he ended up telling them that he was married."  
  
Nona's jaw dropped. "No. No way. And he picked *you* to play his wife?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I didn't realize he even knew you were alive." She leaned forward in fascination. "You know him?"  
  
Katyana shrugged. "Well, it's safe to say I know him better than any other woman on the Admonitor at this point."  
  
Nona narrowed her eyes, wondering just what to make of that comment. "You met his family?" she asked finally.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did you convince anyone?"  
  
Katyana scratched her neck, looking up at the ceiling panels. "Oh. . .yes, they definitely believe it."  
  
"I can't believe this," Nona said, leaning back in her chair. "What's Thrawn like? Any different than he is on the bridge?"  
  
"Um. . . he's a bit different."  
  
Nona shot forward again. "Well? So tell me. What's he like?"  
  
"Well. . . he was really nice," Katyana said. "Apologetic, too. He treated me like an equal."  
  
"He wasn't just doing it to get to sleep with you? That's what most of those pig officers do. I'm sure it wasn't, though. Brita knows he could have his pick from the women here without taking them away, and he doesn't. Go on— what else? What did you do all that time?"  
  
"Well, we went to his sister's wedding. . . watched a lot of holovids. . . ."  
  
"Holovids? Seriously? Or do you mean you watched them alone?"  
  
"Not all the time."  
  
Nona's eyes were wide. "Are you seriously telling me you two watched vids together? Like— like normal people?"  
  
"That's what I'm telling you."  
  
She paused, then said, "Which vids?"  
  
"Um. . . one was The Kuru's Son," she said. "And there was some stupid one that nearly put me to sleep. I forget."  
  
"What else did you do?"  
  
Katyana started to laugh. "What, are we back in secondary school talking about our dates last night? There's more to the story."  
  
"Oh, right— where you disappear. Get to it, Kate."  
  
Katyana took a deep breath. "Well, like I said, we went to his sister's wedding."  
  
"Okay. . . ."  
  
"I got drunk."  
  
"Uh-oh." Nona looked apprehensive. "What happened? Was he mad?"  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, then said, "Well, he was drunk, too. So no, he wasn't mad. Not at me, anyway."  
  
Nona started tittering. "The admiral was tanked? Brita, what I wouldn't do to have that on record. Niriz would pitch a fit. I don't believe it. I really don't."  
  
"It's not funny, Nona," Katyana said. "We. . . something happened."  
  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"I don't remember, but— yes."  
  
Torn between astonishment and curiosity, Nona said, "Holy Sith. You SLEPT with him?"  
  
"That isn't the important part."  
  
"It seems pretty damn important to me. Is he as aced naked as he is in a uniform?"  
  
She couldn't keep the corners of her lips from twitching up. "Oh, definitely. More, actually. But there's more."  
  
"More? Sith. What more is there?"  
  
"Just wait. Like I said, we were really drunk. Massively drunk. Neither of us actually remember very much."  
  
"*Why* were you drunk? No– why was *he* drunk? Honestly, Kate, he's way too upright to ever do something like that. . . I think."  
  
Good question. She bit her lip. "I can't speak for him. But as for me. . . it tasted like fruit juice, and the guy who gave it to me said it wasn't strong at all." She scowled in memory, wanting to ball Thrawn's uncle for his manipulations. Another wave of guilt washed through her, and the scowl vanished. Sith, how could she ever tell Thrawn what she had done?  
  
Nona cleared her throat, interrupting Katyana's thoughts. "So you ran off?" she asked.  
  
Shaking her head, Katyana said, "We got married."  
  
Nona snorted. "Sure you did."  
  
"I'm serious, Nona."  
  
There was a long silence as her roommate stared. Nona clearly couldn't decide whether to believe that or not. And then, slowly, she started to laugh. "Oh, man. This is so perfect. You'll hear someone complaining about their ex, and you'll be able to say, Yeah? Well, my ex-husband's an Imperial Warlord. Nobody could match it. Is he going to pay alimony? I don't know how much Admirals get paid, but I bet it's a lot more than what you make."  
  
Katyana glared. "It's not funny, Nona."  
  
"No, you're right." She grinned. "Sith, it's hilarious. I always thought Admiral Thrawn was, like, perfect. I can't believe he would do something like this– I can't believe *you* would do it!" She snickered. "Little Miss Crewer-of-the-Month with no demerits on her record. . . the guys are never going to let you forget this."  
  
Katyana took a deep breath, trying to calm the little mynocks flapping around in her stomach. But the attempt just irritated them. "It's permanent," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's permanent," Katyana repeated in an even voice. "The contract we signed, and the ceremony we were in, means. . . that's it."  
  
Nona's eyes widened as the meaning of her words sunk in. "But. . . wow," she said slowly. "That's. . . no wonder you took off. Though if you really wanted to get away, you probably shouldn't have told him where you were going."  
  
"I didn't. He figured it out on his own. And it wasn't as if I was just going to disappear. I only wanted some time to think."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Nina was looking at her in concern. "I mean. . . I don't know what I mean. What's going to happen?"  
  
"We talked about it," she said. "We decided to make it official."  
  
Blinking, Nona said, "What does that mean?"  
  
"I mean, rather than pretend like it never happened and never marry anyone else, we decided to acknowledge it."  
  
"Bleeding Sithspawn. So you're going to be Lieutenant Mrs.-Admiral-Thrawn?"  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Something like that. I don't think I'll be changing my name, though."  
  
"But, Kate— you barely know him!"  
  
"I know." She sighed, slumping against the wall. "But he's a decent guy, I like him, and we've gotten along so far. That's not usually enough reason to marry someone, but since it's either him or nobody at all. . . ."  
  
Nona shook her head as if trying to clear it, her short hair flying. Finally, she said, "So you're not going to be my roommate anymore."  
  
"No. . . I guess not."  
  
"Will I be able to come down to your new room to visit once in awhile?"  
  
Katyana shrugged. "I don't see why not."  
  
"The other girls aren't going to like this."  
  
"That's why you can't tell them why we're getting married," Katyana said. "Promise me you'll never let them find out. They'll be mad enough that he's married me. If they find out he only did it because he was drunk, they'll make my life miserable."  
  
Nona nodded. "Don't worry, honey. I don't have the nerve to tell anyone that Admiral Thrawn drank too much. Niriz would fire me out an airlock." She paused, frowning, and said, "But what do you mean, why we're *getting* married? You already married him."  
  
"We're going to do it again. If I'm going to be married, I want a wedding I can remember, with my family and my friends. You'll come, won't you?"  
  
Nona grinned. "Kate, you couldn't pay me to miss it."  
  
*** 


	22. TwentyOne: Trellis

Forlorn: excellent. glad to hear it.  
  
Well, folks, the end is nearer now than ever. But never fear. The end is just the beginning. As Terry Venables (who??) once said, "If history repeats itself, I should think we can expect the same thing again."   
  
Duct tape is like the force, it has a light and dark side, and it binds the universe together.  
  
And remember chapter 12? did you know doing that is a crime in singapore? he could have gotten a life sentence. i am not kidding. is that messed up, or what?  
  
TWENTY-ONE: Trellis  
  
Drake and Anders had isolated themselves in the back corner of the hold, whispering to each other as they made their way down to the Trellis garrison. One of them giggled, and Captain Niriz wanted to sigh. How was he supposed to explain this when they returned? Thrawn disappeared with the lieutenant, and Niriz managed to assuage the rumors. And now he wants to *marry* her. What was Niriz supposed to say? He couldn't very well announce the *truth*. Thrawn should have just sent the girl away, even though he obviously felt guilty for what had happened.  
  
The Admiral, in the cockpit as usual, had really screwed this up, he thought undiplomatically. Marrying a sensor officer at a farm on a backwater planet. Did he honestly think this could work out? Niriz didn't like the answer to that.  
  
"I will make the best of it," Thrawn had said, shortly after Drake's abrupt departure from his chambers on the Admonitor.  
  
Niriz could only hope Thrawn knew what he was doing. Niriz had pulled the words for the ceremony off the HoloNet, but he had never done this before. A captain had the authorization to legally marry people, but it was not a privilege he practiced. He didn't particularly want to change that now, either.  
  
The girls giggled again, and he frowned. Drake noticed and immediately stopped. The other young woman whispered something, then closed her mouth when Drake shot her a warning look. Niriz looked away, wondering just how obedient Lt. Drake would remain after becoming accustom to Admiral Thrawn.  
  
The rest of the brief trip was made in silence. Once they landed, the Admiral appeared in the hold and they trooped out without a word. There was not even a welcoming party here— but of course, Thrawn and Drake had only left the planet an hour ago. There was a speeder waiting, and Thrawn nodded at Drake. She took the driver's seat, and he climbed in beside her.  
  
Niriz slid into the back seat with Lt. Anders. The young woman looked uncomfortable, but Drake seemed fairly at ease. An hour's drive, Thrawn had said. Sith. He pulled out his datapad. Maybe he could get some work done.  
  
A few minutes later, a comm began to beep. His hand automatically went for his comm, but it wasn't his call. Lt. Drake cleared her throat, looking hesitant, then flipped on her comm. "Drake," she said. She listened, quickly turning red, and then said, "No, I don't want a party— because I don't. . . I know, Mama, but we can't— we can't stay long. . . ." She grimaced. "We can talk about this later. I'll be there in a little bit. Goodbye." She put the comm back in her breast pocket, then cleared her throat. "Does anybody like barbeque?"  
  
There was a pause, and then Anders said, "*I* do. Is your mother feeding us?"  
  
Drake's green eyes flickered to Thrawn, then to look at Niriz in the rearview mirror. She shrugged slightly and remained silent. Niriz returned his attention to the datapad. A moment later, Drake turned on some music, her green eyes focused out the window for the rest of the trip.  
  
When they arrived, they were greeted by huge group of people, all eager to hug, question, or kiss Lt. Drake. The girl was red-faced with all the attention. Finally, a large, burly bald man with his arm around Drake's shoulder said, "Well, Kate? Introduce us to your friends." His eyes flickered over them, then landed on Thrawn. The Admiral nodded slightly in acknowledgment.  
  
"Poppy, this is Thrawn. I told you about him. And this is Captain Niriz, who agreed to do the vows on such short notice. And my best friend, Nona Anders." She looked sideways at Thrawn. "This is my grandfather, Merrin Drake."  
  
Poppy thrust out his hand. "Good to meet you, Admiral." With a nod to the pair behind him, he said, "All you."  
  
Thrawn shook the proffered hand. "Thrawn, please, Mr. Drake."  
  
"Merrin." Poppy let go, looking satisfied.  
  
A woman stepped up behind him, gently pushing the old man out of the way. "And this is my mother, Karline," Drake added.  
  
After that, Drake was content to merely name each person without the added pleasantries. "Now," Karline Drake said as the crowd dispersed. She led the small group into the house "I know you don't want a big fuss, sweetie, but a wedding just isn't a wedding without a reception."  
  
Lt. Drake looked mortified. "Mama. . . . We can't."  
  
Thrawn turned his head just enough to look at Niriz. He lifted one eyebrow slightly. And then Niriz caught on. Lt. Drake undoubtably wanted more than just a five minute exchange of vows, and Thrawn wanted to give it to her. Lt. Anders probably wouldn't be adverse to a party. So Lt. Drake was protesting for his sake. He sighed, shrugging fractionally. A barbeque dinner party with backwater farmers. Sounded like fun.  
  
"Of course we can," Thrawn said.   
  
Drake looked at him in surprise, then bit her lip. "No, that's all right."  
  
He didn't need another look from Thrawn to know what he was supposed to say. "It's not a problem, Lieutenant," he said. "Certainly we can spare a few hours."  
  
She looked at him in surprise, then said, "Well. . . all right, sir. Thank you."  
  
"The dress arrived a bit ago," Karline said. "Why don't you and Nona go freshen up, go get dressed, and I'll show the gentlemen around."  
  
Drake looked warily between her mother and the Admiral. The Admiral nodded slightly, and she said, "All right. . . ."  
  
She and Anders disappeared upstairs. Karline immediately fixed her eyes, the same vivid green as her daughter's, on Thrawn. "What is an admiral doing with a lieutenant?" she demanded.  
  
Niriz bristled involuntarily, but neither of the others noticed. Thrawn frowned slightly. "Sometimes things happen without our consent, Ms. Drake. I didn't plan this— it just happened."  
  
"Did Kate tell you about her father?"  
  
Thrawn hesitated, then nodded. Karline pursed her lips. "I don't know a thing about you," she said. "But if you do that to my daughter, I will make you regret it."  
  
"Not before she does, I'm sure," Thrawn said, with the barest hint of a smile. Then his expression went solemn. "I know I cannot tell a mother not to worry, but I assure you. You have no need to."  
  
She eyed him a long moment, then nodded. "I'm glad." She turned to Niriz. "Is there anything you need before we begin, Captain?"  
  
Was there anything needed, besides the words to the ceremony? "No— well, maybe." He shot a look at Thrawn. "Do you have a ring?"  
  
Thrawn patted his breast pocket. "Yes."  
  
"Kate has Nona to stand at her side," Karline said, glancing toward the stairs. "But you didn't bring a best man, Thrawn?"  
  
Niriz was almost amused to see uncertainly flicker over Thrawn's face. He looked at Niriz. "Is that necessary?"  
  
Niriz shrugged and looked at his datapad. "Not that I found," he said, scrolling through the text. The rings were mentioned, but nothing about best men and maids of honor.  
  
"It's tradition," Karline said. "There is a minister nearby, who performs weddings all the time, if perhaps you want the Captain to stand with you?"  
  
Thrawn looked over and raised his eyebrows. "Sounds good to me, sir," Niriz said in relief. Performing wedding ceremonies in front of strangers, for his superior officer, was something he would just as soon not do.  
  
Thrawn's lips twitched up, and he said, "Very well. When can this minister be here by?"  
  
"I'll call him immediately."  
  
She had just finished on the comm when Lt. Anders came down. "She'll be down in a minute," she assured Karline.  
  
A minute turned into twenty minutes. Finally, Karline murmured, "Excuse me," and hurried upstairs. Anders was standing near the stairs, looking anxious. Niriz felt a little anxious himself. He glanced at Thrawn and saw the Admiral sitting at the table, hands folded on the tabletop, staring toward the staircase.  
  
Niriz suddenly hoped that Drake hadn't run off again.  
  
*** 


	23. TwentyTwo: Cold Feet

a/n  
  
Neila: Another Imp? Oh, man, I'm all excited now!!   
  
Jayla: Thank you bunches for clearing that up w/the roomie. Nobody's ever considered me a gay man before. . . lol. I'm still laughing from yesterday. I had my reasons for doing it that way, and that's not it. you weren't missing much on aim, cuz I've been gone, or sleeping, or trying to read that bloody evil book (the main character is capital. MONEY! that's f-ing INSANE, and not the good insane). Did you seriously cry? ? No way. Or are you just trying to get me all psyched so I'll send you the sequel? ? lol. I sent you an email, but you say it's not working, and this is VERY IMPORTANT[double underline] so I'm posting it here too. you must send your chapter to me. immediately. *OR ELSE*. is it from this story, or just thrawn, or what? hell, it doesn't matter. maybe I should give you a chapter or something here :D. I don't think my "creative genius" has ever inspired someone before. send it now!! hey- now I'm begging you for a chapter. . . lol. come on, hurry up!  
  
I thought of a new motto for myself because I whine a lot (did I mention that I ran out of Diet Dr Pepper today? ARGH! I'm almost as addicted to those as to Thrawn). Anyway, courtest of Katherine Carpenter: "Don't get your knickers in a knot. Nothing is solved and it makes you walk funny." I will try to unknot my knickers.  
  
TWENTY-TWO: Cold Feet  
  
Katyana sobbed, her face in her hands. This was it— she was getting married to Admiral Thrawn. No way out. Her shoulders shook. She liked him— why was she crying?  
  
"Honey?"  
  
She lifted her head. Mama was standing over her, looking concerned. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"I— I—" She sobbed again. "I'm scared, Mama."  
  
Her mother sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her. "Now, sweetie, why?"  
  
"What if this is wrong?"  
  
Mama squeezed her shoulders. "What if it isn't?"  
  
"But this isn't how it's supposed to be," she said, tears streaming down her face. "It's all wrong, Mama."  
  
Her mother eased back a little and looked her in the face. "Then don't marry him, if he's not the one you want. You don't have to marry him."  
  
"Yes, I do." She sobbed again, and the whole story poured out.  
  
When she finished, Mama was biting her lip. "Oh, Katyana," she said. "I'm so sorry. . . . But you could live without him. He gave you that option."  
  
"He's a good man, Mama," she said, feeling wretched. "Really, he is. And I don't want to be alone the rest of my life."  
  
"You won't be, honey."  
  
"Yes. I will. How could I ever be serious about someone when I know I'm married?"  
  
"Marriage isn't always everything you think it can be."  
  
She sighed. "I know, Mama. I'm afraid. I think I made the right choice. . . but what if I didn't?"  
  
"Then you always have a place here with me," Mama said. "If it makes you feel any better. . . he seems to want to marry *you*. And even though he's an Imperial—"  
  
"So am I, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. I like you despite it, and I like him, too. And I'm sure he's going to fall utterly in love with you very quickly, if he hasn't already."  
  
Katyana laughed self-consciously. "I hope so."  
  
"And how do you feel about him? Are you going to fall in love with him?"  
  
"If I haven't already," she muttered. Then she looked up. "But I just keep thinking that you loved my father when you married him—"  
  
"Kallen married me because I was pregnant, and his father made him. He was irresponsible, and he had no sense of commitment. Your. . . husband, whatever else he is, has to have at least a small sense of responsibility, to get where he is. Just by being here he's showing commitment— Kallen showed up an hour late and half drunk."  
  
"Thrawn was completely drunk."  
  
"Well, so were you, dear," she pointed out. "But he's here and sober now, and that's what matters. And. . . well, the universe works in mysterious ways. I truly believe everything happens for a reason."  
  
"What possible reason was there for him to leave you?" she asked.  
  
Mama let out a brief chuckle. "Honey, Kallen's father paid for this farm and half the stuff we own— Kallen is flat broke, but his father saw that I received child support, and he still pays Kallen's alimony, though I told him it wasn't necessary. I am grateful to the bastard for giving you to me, and because of him, you were always well taken care of." She brushed the tears from her cheeks with her fingers. "Now you have a young man to take care of you— and to take care of." She kissed her. "Go on and dry your eyes. The minister will be here shortly."  
  
"Minister?" she asked apprehensively, getting to her feet. "Did Captain Niriz get fed up and leave?"  
  
"No, no," Mama said. "The captain graciously agreed to be Thrawn's best man. He seemed rather. . . relieved to get out of his duty."  
  
Katyana peered at her reflection in the vanity mirror, hoping her face wasn't as puffy as she thought. A knock interrupted her inspection. "Katy?" Thrawn asked through the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mama got to her feet. "I'll leave you alone." She opened the door and nodded at Thrawn, then slipped out.  
  
Thrawn stood in the doorway, looking uncertain. "Can I come in?"  
  
She nodded, and he stepped inside, pushing the door closed. "You've been crying," he said, keeping his voice clean of any emotion.  
  
"I'm scared," she admitted in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
His expression softened. "Come here," he said.  
  
She walked over, her skirt rustling, and he tentatively put his arms around her. She leaned against him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. Stroking her back, he said, "I'm scared, too."  
  
"You?" It was difficult to believe that Admiral Thrawn could be scared of anything, let alone her. "You're just saying that."  
  
He pulled her tighter. "No. You're smart, you're fun, you're beautiful, and you make me laugh." He let out a long breath. "I'm worried, Katy. What do I have to offer you, besides my rank? What is that to offer someone?"  
  
"Well, there's always your money," she said with a half-choked laugh.  
  
He let out a chuckle, but it sounded strained. "That's all I have to offer," he said. "And for someone like you. . . I'm afraid I won't be enough. I'm afraid you'll get bored with me."  
  
"You're worried that you're. . . not *good* enough for me?" she asked, looking up at him surprise. "You don't mean that."  
  
He shrugged self-consciously.  
  
She started to laugh. "You amuse me," she informed him, dabbing her face with a tissue. "Add that to your list."  
  
Thrawn just looked at her. She stifled another giggle. "Thrawn. . . you really have no idea, do you."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Well, then. Let me enlighten you." She took a seat on the bed, eyeing him thoughtfully. "You're sweet," she said. His eyebrows went up. "You are. You're polite. And you treat me like an equal."  
  
"Common courtesy."  
  
She snorted. "You are the opposite of a snob, even though you have every reason to be arrogant." She tilted her head. "Or does it just make you feel good to hear someone extolling your virtues?"  
  
"It helps," he said dryly. He walked over and sat down half a meter or so away from her. "So keep going. Enlighten me."  
  
With a tentative giggle, she said, "Have you ever seen yourself naked?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"Mm," she said. "Nearly every woman on the Admonitor wishes you'd make some sort of advance on her. Do you know that? Some like that you're the head guy, but most of them just think you're choice."  
  
His cheeks flushed slightly. "I would never—"  
  
"Not *never*," she reminded him. "Or doesn't it count if you're not on the Admonitor?"  
  
His color darkened, but he wasn't too embarrassed to say, "I believe you made the advance on me, my dear."  
  
"You did your part. I also think it's cute that it embarrasses you to know that your subordinates want to get in bed with you." She puffed out her cheeks, thinking. "Hmm. You like art, too. That's not easy to find."  
  
"Granted."  
  
She grinned. "So you're funny, even if you don't always mean to be, you're nice, you're sweet, you're choice, you like art, and you're modest enough to suggest that you're not good enough for me?" She shook her head. "I don't know what more you think I'm looking for. How can I get bored with a guy that can play four-way mental dejarik?"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, and she said, " And I love that thing you do with your eyebrows." She lifted her own in imitation.  
  
Laughing, he said, "All right. You've convinced me— you're damn lucky to have me."  
  
"That doesn't mean you're not lucky to have me," she replied. "Go ahead. Tell me what about me really gets you up."  
  
He leaned back a little, looking her over. Finally, a smile spread over his face. "How about everything?"  
  
"That's a cheater's way out," she said. "Come on."  
  
He chuckled. "What gets me up, hmm? Well, you're not bashful, for one. That helped the process."  
  
"That's not a compliment."  
  
"No? I know I appreciated it." He squinted thoughtfully. "Well, outside the fact that you're probably the most attractive woman I've ever met—"  
  
"Oh, Sith," she snorted.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm lying? I love how you look. I've never been as physically attracted to anyone as I feel toward you." He smiled faintly. "And I am very serious."  
  
"Well. The feeling is mutual, then."  
  
He made no move to kiss her, even though she really wanted him to. Probably a good idea. "You look beautiful in that dress, by the way," he said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The smile turned mischievous. "I think it will look better when I have it on the floor."  
  
Now she flushed, her belly tingling at the thought.  
  
He drew a finger down her jawbone. "But none of that matters," he said. "Not really. I love when you laugh— particularly when that's the reaction I was aiming for. I love that you're smart, and you're not afraid to share your opinion. And I even like that you're not afraid to talk to me."  
  
"You're easy to talk to."  
  
His finger lingered on her chin, and then he leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "So are you," he said. "Are you still scared?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Are you going to cry again?"  
  
She reached up and took his hand. "Eventually, I'm sure it'll happen."  
  
"Do you want me to keep telling you how wonderful you are?"  
  
She laughed. "No. You've cheered me up." Then she bit her lip. She wasn't really as wonderful as he seemed to think. What would he think of her, when he found out that she knew Derk had been plotting? That she had kept it from him out of spite?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Katyana blinked, feeling a flash of panic. No. Not now. She couldn't ruin it now. She took a breath and asked the first thing that came to mind. "Do you think you'll ever fall in love with me?"  
  
He looked startled. "I imagine so," he said after a moment. "I do believe I stopped having a choice the moment I put that sapphire around your neck— which reminds me." He dug into his pocket and produced the sapphire necklace. "What do you say?"  
  
She leaned forward, letting him clasp it around her neck. When she straightened, he looked straight into her eyes. "What about you? Will you fall in love with me?"  
  
"I don't intend to be married to a man I don't love," she said. "And I can't very well un-marry you."  
  
He chuckled. "We've nothing to worry about, then." He got to his feet and offered his hand. "Shall we?"  
  
*** 


	24. TwentyThree: Epilogue

a/n: I said the end was near, didn't I? Yeah, that's right, this is it. there's another one coming, don't worry. like I keep saying, I'm obsessed. so there you have it. i'll let you know what it's called. i'll start posting ASAP. thanks to everybody that's actually read this far : ) you're all great. go ahead and tell me if I've mysteriously forgotten to wrap something up (or maybe I did it on purpose. . . hmm) and let me know if there's something you want to see in the next one because i just might steal it from you (I'll give you credit, come on, chill out). now i really gotta go. it's 316 in the morning, and I've got class tomorrow. monday. ack. well, to be continued soon. . . .  
  
TWENTY-THREE: Happily Ever After. . .   
  
Thrawn and Drake both looked the part of soon-to-be newlyweds when they came back downstairs, smiling, their eyes on each other. Niriz was taken aback. Yes, the Admiral had seemed fond of the girl, but Sithspawn. He looked like a man in love. The girl was wearing a long, white gown, her arm laced through her husband-fiance's.   
  
The minister gave them quick instructions, and all but the bride were ushered outside before the guests. Niriz stood at Thrawn's side, the lieutenant on the other side of the minister. An older woman with a stringed instrument played the universal wedding song, and Lt. Drake glided up the lawn between rows of chairs. Everyone stood to watch.  
  
Thrawn was smiling, actually smiling. She caught his gaze and grinned back.   
  
And minutes later, with a long kiss and a new ring for each, they were officially and unavoidably married. "Congratulations, sir," Niriz said, shaking his hand as the lieutenants hugged.  
  
"Thank you," Thrawn said. His eyes flickered to his bride, and she drifted to his side. He put an arm around her shoulders, a silver band on his fourth finger. "Let's have a quick lunch, hmm?"  
  
The food wasn't bad, he had to admit. A little more rustic than he was used to, but good nonetheless. He chatted with a fellow named Garner, finding himself quickly immersed in a debate on the most economic ship fuel. When he finally thought to wonder when they were leaving, he looked around for Thrawn.  
  
He was not in the immediate vicinity, but Lt. Anders was. She was in a conversation with a young man, but turned her attention to him when he walked over. "Sir," she said.  
  
"Have you seen the Admiral?"  
  
She rubbed her neck. "Ah. . . I think they're. . . ." She nodded toward the house, her cheeks pink. "You know, sir."  
  
Oh. "I see," he said. "In that case, never mind. Thank you, lieutenant."  
  
***  
  
Katy didn't seem any more interested in food than Thrawn was. Her relatives kept coming, until finally, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Can we get away?"  
  
"My room," she replied. "Five minutes." Then she slipped away into the crowd.   
  
Thrawn felt his breath catch in anticipation. //Vek'ner// he thought, watching her walk away. //My wife is gorgeous. My wife. Vek'ner ai Crizza, I'm married.// He took a deep breath. //I can't believe she's mine.//  
  
And if he could just get inside, he was going to make love to his gorgeous, amazing wife for the first time in his memory. He started after her.  
  
"Thrawn! Hello. Where are you off to?"  
  
He jumped, resisting the urge to glare at the older man. Merrin looked cheerful. "Inside for a minute," he said.  
  
"Ah. And where's your wife?"  
  
Thrawn met his eyes evenly. "Inside."  
  
The man paused, and then realization came to his eyes. "Ah-ha," he said. He winked. "For more than a minute, I'd hope. I'll talk to you later, then."  
  
Thrawn nodded and hurried inside.  
  
And then he was in her room. She was waiting for him. He crossed the room in two steps, crushing his mouth against hers. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck.   
  
"Oh, Katy," he murmured against her lips. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me," she whispered, and he kissed her again. When they broke apart, she said, "We'll be happy, won't we?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'm sure of it."  
  
She smiled. "Good," she said, pushing him toward the bed.  
  
*** 


	25. FANFIC check it out

NOTE: This was written by Jayla. Yes, someone wrote a fanfic for my fanfic. *big grin*. Jayla, you're awesome. she said I could put it up for you guys. It takes place during the sequel. Here's a spoiler (sorry) you're need to get some of it: Harkness (you'll see) found out that she's got a little experience with command, but she won't let herself be promoted because she thinks everyone will think Thrawn is playing favorites. Harkess offered to train her in some sims, she shot him down. And that's about all you need, I think, so here we go. . . .  
  
Lieutenant Katyana Drake Nuruodo sat at her terminal, booting up a new sensor system. The engineers were boasting that this system ran on 3 times the former speed and had been encouraging – no, begging- Katy to beta it. Well, here goes, Katy thought, as she typed in her authorization codes. She glanced at the eager engineer hovering over her shoulder. To her surprise, an animated holo of a miniature admonitor popped up and chimed as "code accepted" appeared on her screen. Katy hid her smile and glanced again at the engineer.  
  
"Isn't it great? And it's in color too!" he exclaimed. His joy faded slightly as Captain Niriz approached.   
  
"Lieutenant," Niriz said, his face blank.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Katy asked, frowning. She hadn't done anything wrong...had she? She only had 10 minutes before her shift was over.   
  
"Colonel Harkness requests your presence in the sim bay." He replied, his eyes locked on hers.   
  
"Wh-? I- uh – yes sir." Katy stuttered, as she rose from her chair, knocking off the engineer's adsurdly large glasses.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ray!" she said, sighing at her clumsiness.   
  
"Ensign Hemmons?" Niriz interrupted before the engineer could reply. "I'd like to remind you that this is an Imperial warship...not a child's holo-arcade."  
  
"Of course sir," Hemmon's shaking form managed to squeak out.  
  
Katy walked down an empty corridor, almost furious that Harkness had summoned her to the very place she had said was....well...she had just said she couldn't get a promotion for lack of morale of the other officers...it didn't hurt to get a few skills it, would it? She sighed as she turned a corner – and ran smack into Thrawn. The both tumbled into an empty conference room as Thrawn managed to keep them upright.   
  
When Katy recovered, she realized three things. 1- she was held tight in thrawn's arms. 2. they were alone. 3. Her back was pressed against a wall. His eyes quickly flashed to the door, less than a meter away, then quickly back to her eyes. He slid his hands down her arms to her hands and leaned in to kiss her. She tried to pull away, protesting at their situation, but he held her wrists more firmly, raising them up above her head as he captured her mouth with his. She sighed as his lips trailed over her eyelids and back to her mouth, his tongue pressing against hers in an intimate dance. She moaned quietly as he pressed his knee up between her legs and let her grind herself on his pristine white uniform.  
  
He suddenly withdrew after whispering in her ear, "The wait makes it all the better, my dear." He smiled as she glared daggars at his red eyes, frustration evident in hers. Her look changed to something more of hunger as he stopped in the door way and said, "Katy? I'm off early tonight. Around 1900. Could I expect you at 1930?"  
  
Katy narrowed her eyes. "I thought we'd agree you wouldn't be ordering me around for things like this."  
  
Thrawn smirked at her slightly. "And what are these 'things' you're talking about, my dear?" He moved closer and caressed her cheek, trailing a finger down her neck, between her breasts, pulling on a nipple. He smiled as her breath quickened and her cheeks flushed red.   
  
"1930 it is, Admiral," she said as she sucked in a shaky breath and he released her to straighten his uniform. He glanced out into the corridor then back at her.   
  
"Katy?" he said softly, caressing her cheek once more. "I love you sweetheart."  
  
Katy felt her breath catch as he smiled at her and stepped out into the corridor. She was grinning like an idiot when her comm beeped. "Drake," she said into the device, trying to shake herself out of the clouds. "Lieutenant? This is colonel Harkness. The admiral informed me he had an assignment for you before our meeting. Is your task accomplished, or shall we reschedule?"  
  
Katy swore under her breath, but couldn't help but smile. The blue, teasing, sob had planned this out. "I apologize for my delay, colonel, but I am free now."   
  
"excellent, I'll meet you at the sim bay in five minutes. Harkness out."  
  
"I thought I'd start you out with a TIE fighter, Lieutenant" Harkness stated without preamble. Katy raised an eyebrow. "A TIE, sir?" she asked, skeptical.  
  
"of course. Afterall you already showed us you knew how to fly a shuttle out of the system to Trellis." Harkness was quick to say.  
  
"yes sir."  
  
Harkeness spent another 2 hours teaching katy, who turned out to be a surprisingly fast learner. She had been simming against the computer, winning once in a while, when Harness climbed into a similar pod and restarted the sim.   
  
"You against me, lieutenant," Harkness' voice came clearly thru her headset.   
  
"such cruelty, Colonel" Katy sighed.  
  
2 more hours later, Katy was exhausted. "You did well, katy." Harkness said, as he led her back to the admirals chambers. Katy glanced at the her chrono. 1700. still plenty of time to get ready. "thank you, sir. I had no idea getting killed so many times was called doing well." Katy said wearily. "Thank you again for your instruction."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Lieutenant."  
  
Katy stumbled into the refresher and started a soothing shower hoping to gain some more energy. She was nearly done and relaxed about 20 minutes later. She nearly screamed when a body slid in behind her, Thrawns arms turning her around to face him. He held a finger to her lips, then replaced his finger with his mouth, giving her a passionate kiss before asking her in a low husky voice, "I have a meeting in 30 minutes, but after that...how about dinner?"  
  
Katy nodded.   
  
"I took the liberty of getting you a new dress...it's on the couch in a time code box. And I'd love it if you'd dress in it tonight," Thrawn said smoothly in between kisses. Katy looked puzzled. A time code box was just a container that didn't open until a specified time or an override security code.   
  
"It'll open at 1815. We'll be eating in here, though." Thrawn said with a smirk, as he helped her wring out her hair.   
  
"You bought me a new dress and you don't wanna go out to eat?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.   
  
"You'll see when you see the dress," Thrawn gave her a smoldering look. "The box is secure...don't try to force it open – you can't."  
  
Katy spent the next half hour trying in vain to open the box. It seemed it was made out of durasteel and didn't accept any of the codes thrawn had shared with her, plus a few creative ones she'd made up herself. It's voicebox must be wearing out, Katy thought in amusment, as the box said for the millionth time, "Security code not accepted. 'I am a chipmunk' is not the security code. Package to open at precisely 1815 standard time. Have a nice day."  
  
Katy sighed once more in frustration. Thrawn had sealed the bedroom compartment down too, locking her out from her normal clothes. The uniform she'd been wearing before had mysteriously dissapered when Thrawn walked out the door. So she was left, sitting naked with her towel, banging her head against a wall, and attempting another security code. "Security code not accepted. 'Open sesame' is not the security code. Package to open at precisely 1815 standard time. Have a nice day." "Security code not accepted. 'I am stupid' is not the security code. Package to open at precisely 1815 standard time. Have a nice day." "Security code not accepted. 'Ha ha. You said I am stupid.' is not the security code. Package to open at precisely 1815 standard time. Have a nice day." As Katy set the box down indefeat, it popped open by itself. She glanced at the chrono. 1815. shaking her head, she lifted the lid and stared. Inside the box was a beautiful red orange and yellow colored dress. It resembled a moving flame when she moved the material. Also inside was a black corset with a matching black thong. She smirked and slid on the corset and thong, noting that the corset seemed to have two zippers, one on the front, one on the back. She slid on the dress and gasped when she looked in the mirror. It was so transparent it concealed absolutely nothing. And even she had to admit she looked...hot. She curled her hair, and applied a little makeup and stood up just as Thrawn walked in the door. The look on his face was priceless. He reached her in two strides and kissed her, holding her close to him. They were both breathing hard when they parted. A droid rolled in to provide a meal on the set table, Thrawn led her over to the romantically lit table. All throughout dinner, they teased each other. Katy ran her foot up into his lap until he slid his hands up the side of her exposed leg. Food was exchanged by fingers delicately. Finally, Katy decided she had enough. She strode over to his chair, straddled him, dress and all and proceeded to kiss and grind against him. Thrawn groaned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her, holding her even closer to him. He stood, unzipping the dress from her and letting it slide down her lithe body. His eyes admired her as she drowned in his gaze. "Do you trust me," he asked softly. He placed a blind fold over her eyes. "Yes, I do," Katy said back. Thrawn punched in his code and the bedroom swung open. He led his blind wife over to the bed and layed her down carefully kissing her the whole time, not missing a beat as he slowly hand cuffed her to the posts. She didn't realize she was handcuffed until he pulled away. "Hey!" she half protested. Her protests turned into little moans of desire as he relocated his mouth to the southern hemisphere, pulling her thong to the side. She practically screamed when he pulled away and tried to stifle it. "Patience, my love, patience," thrawn soothed her in a husky voice. "We don't have to worry about noise tonight," he said, slowly pulling down the zipper of the corset. "This room is completely soundproof." 


End file.
